The Pink and Black Rose
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Amelia is a pink hedgehog princess who runs away from marring a horrible prince. She then comes across a band of knights in training along with her old friend, Shadow and new friends, they fight the evil prince and restore the kingdom back to order. ShadowxAmy story!
1. Chapter 1

**To all of my shadamy fans! This is gonna be a lot more cooler! Who ever read Amy and the Beast, Hope that you would love this one the most. Bare in mind I have a bad spelling problem so try not to think about that…..so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 1:**

Somewhere in Mobius lived a beautiful kingdom of rich nature and love. Many people come around to visit and stay in this wonderful place. The kingdom was called Rosana. It had beautiful trees, flowers, and animals all over. Everyone loved the place dearly. The Rosana Kingdom was ruled by a beloved king and queen. King Arson and his wife queen Flora loved their kingdom very much. But they were sad that they were old and had no heir to the throne. But one day the queen gave birth to a healthy baby girl.

Queen Flora was a red hedgehog with blue eyes and quills all the way down her back, her husband king Arson was a white hedgehog with yellow eyes and arcs of bangs down covering his eyes. Their newborn baby was indeed a hedgehog, but she was a baby pink girl with three arcs of hair for her bangs and a peach belly and muzzle.

In the nursery, Flora held her newborn baby and gently nuzzled in her hair awaking the sleeping princess. Her eyes opened to reveil green emerald eyes staring at her mother.

"My dear baby. You look so beautiful." Flora whispered soft in the princess's ears. She cradled the baby close to her bosom and hum a lullabie.

Arson came in the door quietly not wanting to wake his daughter up, "How is she my love?" he asked wrapping one arm around Flora's shoulders. "She's just about to sleep my dearest."

Arson gently stroked his daughter's head. The baby was cooing softly from her father's touch. As her mother sings her eyes begin to droop until they couldn't hold up anymore. The last thing she heard was her father before she went to sleep. "Good night Amelia Roselia."

6 years have passed and Amelia grew into a hearty young princess. She was loved and cared for from everyone. She had many friends to play around. Her best friends were a cream colored rabbit, a yellow fox, a white hedgehog, and a crimson striped hedgehog. She played with them for hours, but the most she's played with was the black hedgehog.

He was named Shadow the Hedgehog. He was the son of a legendary knight who fought bravely against the evil wizard, Black Doom. He loved to play with Amelia all over and have fun. They were like brother and sister to each other, they always had their backs for them and their other friends.

One day Shadow and Amelia were playing tag outside in the castle court yard, "Get back here, Shadow!" shouted Amelia running as fast as she can to catch the speedy thing.

"Come on, princess! You had to do better than that!" Shadow teased as he picked up his speed a little more leaving poor Amelia in his dust.

Amelia tried to run, but he was too fast for her and her speed made her lost her balance and she fell to the ground with a 'THUMP!'. Shadow saw her fall and immediately ran to her side, "Princess! Princess! Are you alright?" he cried holding a hand to her.

Amelia lifted her chest off the ground she looked at Shadow's hand then she made and evil smirk across her face, "Yes Shadow. I am. And your…IT!" she smacked his hand, then she got up and ran for her life. Shadow stood back a little shocked and mad, "HEY! That was a dirty trick!" he shouted running after her. The two played nonstop all afternoon laughing and giggling all over.

When the sun was going down so was Shadow's time in her castle. Shadow was staying with Amelia for a week because of his small vacation with his father, Sir Howland. He loved her castle and his aunt and uncle, especially Amelia the most.

They both sat on a large tree that was cut down many days ago. They watched the sun go down in the mountains to welcome the moon and the stars, "Hey, Shadow?" Amelia said turning her head to the ebony hedgehog.

Shadow looked at her, "Yes, princess?" he asked crossing his arms, "You are leaving tomorrow…aren't you?" Amelia lowered her head down a bit. The wind blew her bangs over for Shadow to see her crystal green eyes starting to tear.

He turned his head forward, "Yes. My father wants me back home. So I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He mentioned without any emotions. Amelia turned to him and layed her hand on top of his, "But…your coming back…right?" she asked with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Shadow felt her hand on top of his and blushed a bit on his muzzle, "Yeah. I'll be back. Don't worry, princess." He said turning back at her with a friendly smile that he only showed her and no one else. Amelia was so happy she threw herself on him giving him a big bear hug. Shadow flinched when she touched him, but later gave her an embrace. A much tighter one.

"So we'er best friends forever, right?" Amelia asked as she picked herself off of Shadow. He nodded and smiled, "Of course. Just like we'er best friends with Cream, Tails and Silver." he said sincerely. Then he got into his pack he had around his waist and pulled out a pretty necklace.

Amelia saw the glow around the jewelry. It was a gold chain with a rose pendant with pink and black gems encrusted on the leaves. Her eyes sparkled wide when she saw it gleam in the light and watched Shadow putting on around her neck. He bought his hands down allowing her to admire her new jewelry, "I saw that in the market and thought of you." He said watching her smile get bigger and redder by the second.

"Thank you so much, Shadow. I love it!" she thanked him clutching the rose in her hands, "I'll never take it off. Never!" Shadow got up to her face making her blush a bit, "You better. Because that's the symbol of our friendship. If you take it off, we won't be friends anymore. So you got to promise never to take it off." Shadow whispered in her ears.

Amelia started to shake from him being close and his tone. She thought he was mad at her, but she let it go when he gave her a gentle hug, "I want to be friends with you forever. Because your my rose." Shadow let go and stared into her eyes. "I won't. I promise." Amelia vowed smiling big, "and you are my knight." They held hands and continued to stare into each other's eyes. Amelia wished for Shadow to not leave and he wished he wanted to stay with her.

Just then a green echidna came running down the courtyard to find the two kids. He found them just in time, "Princess Amelia, Sir Shadow!" he shouted the two looked behind them and saw the echidna waving to them, "Come inside! It's supper time!" when they heard the word 'supper', Shadow quickly jumped off and helped Amelia down off the tree and made their way to back to the castle.

The next day was a very sad day for Amelia and Shadow. Before the caridge came to pick up Shadow and Howland, Amelia began to run a waterfall of tears down her face and held onto Shadow as if he was dying. "Shadow! I don't want you to go!" she cried in his shirt. He didn't care about the tear stains. He clutched her tightly and almost teared as well.

"It'll be alright, princess." He reassured her, "remember. I'll come back." He lifted himself off of her and turned to his three best friends who were waiting patiently for a good bye hug. Cream ran up and hugged him a lot hard almost making his eyes pop out, "Oh Sir Shadow! Come back to us please!" she pleaded Shadow gave her a nod in return.

Tails came up and shook his hand trying to not pounce on him, "Hope you can come back. You said you'll teach me how to fight." He said through his tears, "I did and I will when I come back." Shadow said letting go of his hand and watching him holding Cream while crying. Silver came up and shook his hand, "Even though we didn't get along at first, I'll still remember you as a true friend." He said holding back his tears, "Yeah. Keep these three safe for me till I return." He said shaking his hand firmly. He nodded and let walked over to Tails and Cream.

Then the driver came to the door letting Shadow and Howland it's time to leave. Howland gave his good byes to Flora and Arson and picked up his stuff and threw it on the back of the caridge, "Shadow, son! Time to go!" he called out to his son. Shadow turned to the crying princess. He hated to see her cry like that so he walked up to her and held her shoulders ever so gently and gave he a peck on the cheek. A red blush appeared across her muzzle and she was shocked at what he did.

"Good bye, Amelia." He whispered in her ear and turned and walked out the door. Amelia stood where she was. She wanted to hold him some more, but she couldn't keep his father waiting for him. Shadow got in the caridge and looked back at his friends with heavy hearts. Shadow shed one tear and let it fall to the ground.

**Me: Well what do you think? Good huh?**

**Amy: Awwww I look so cute!**

**Shadow: Blech! Seriously! First you made me in a fucking beast, then you killed me, and THEN you made me do…THAT!**

**Amy: Awww come on Shadow. We get to do more in this story, right Alicia?**

**Me: Right you are, Amy so stay tuned for more chapies**

**Shadow: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for reading my last chapie. Hope no one cried at the end...I kinda did. Oh well. Time for the next chapie! DUH DUH DUH DUH DUUUUUUH! Ok I'll stop.**

**Chapter 2:**

****It's been ten years since Shadow leave and everything changed. Especially Amelia.

She wasn't the tom-boy type princess anymore, she was now a tall mature woman with now a bigger bust since then. She outgrew her quills that were right down to her back. She acted quite mature, but still had an aggressive side to her. She really hated to be called Amelia since it was so formal, so she told everyone to call her by her new name, Amy Rose.

For years Amy was bored in the castle as she watched her friends play around. Tails would come into the castle courtyard to practice his training to be a knight, Cream would come and visit Amy in the castle since she was a lady now, but she loved to watch Tails with his training. Silver comes and goes, but he mostly stays in his house caring for his sick grandfather.

Amy was also sad because it had been ten years since she saw Shadow. She reminded herself that he would return. But as years went by he never came. She felt heart broken and torn that he would lie to her about seeing her again. But the only thing that kept her going was the rose necklace he gave her making her vow that she would never take it off. She always had it on when she sleeps, bathe, and always thought that if she wore it, Shadow would come back. She just had to wait.

Amy slept in her bed chamber dreaming about seeing her black knight once more. Her wonderful dream came to an end when the maid came in opening the curtains and letting the bright morning light shine through her eye lids.

She moaned and nestled deeper in her covers, "Just five minutes." she moaned the red cat maid came over and shook her gently, "My lady it's time to get up." she whispered in Amy's ear.

Amy ignored her and tried to go back to sleep. The cat looked a little annoyed and walked out of the room for a bit. Amy felt reliefed that she finally got her own way this time. Then she heard foot steps coming closer to her. She didn't want to open her eyes because she was very tired. Then she felt her covers lifting themselfs off of her frame and all of a sudden she felt something cold, very cold on her tummy. "AUUUGH COLD COLD!" she screamed and jumped out of bed to see her cat maid holding a block of ice while holding her laugh.

"How could you, Nina! That was a dirty trick!" she yelled rubbing her tummy Nina couldn't hold it in and started laughing, "I'm sorry my lady. But you wouldn't get up." she said threw her breaths.

Amy glared at her then walked over to her wardrobe. She picked out a pink dress with a jewel encrusted rose on the skirt. She got dressed and sat in front of her vanity mirror. Nina came up behind her and started brushing and fixing her bed head.

"Hey, Nina?" Amy said getting the cat's attention, "Yes, my lady?" she asked putting her quills in a beautiful bun.

Amy fidgeted with her fingers, "What am I doing today? Did mother say anything?" she asked watching Nina carefully brush her excess quils.

"Yes. She said that you and her are going to town today. She said she wanted to spend time with you." Nina reminded as she stepped back admiring her work.

Amy sighed deeply and frustratedly. She loved her mother very much, but she always felt that she was too clingy to her. Her father was like that as well, but she can tolerate him since he's gone most of day because of his duties.

Amy got up and thanked Nina for her well made work. She curtsied and walked out the door. Amy followed a little after she left and headed down stairs to the dining hall. She saw her mother sitting down next to her father eating breakfast and chatting. Arson looked up to see his daughter, "Oh, Amelia. Good morning my child." he greeted her with a welcoming hug. Amy hugged him ignoring that he called her Amelia, "Good morning father, mother." she replied with a bigger smile.

Her mother looked up at her smiling softly to her, "Good morning my darling." she said sipping her lily tea. Amy nodded and walked over to her seat and saw her breakfast waiting for her to dine.

"So, mother. Nina sys we're going to town today." she mentioned taking a bite off the toast, "Yes, we're stopping by some stores to pick up some deliveries." Flora said taking more sips, "fist the floral shop to pick up some seeds for my garden, then the tailor to pick up mine and your dress, finally the bakery to pick up some cupcakes." Amy finished her food and got up from her chair, "That sounds wonderful mother. May I be excused." she asked

Arson nodded and Amy walked away to her room. She opened her wardrobe and picked up her light blue cape. She threw it around her and made her way to the throne room. She walked in and saw lady Cream sitting in a chair waiting for Amy. "Amy!" she called out and ran up to her with open arms.

Amy hugged her back, "Hello Cream. What are you up to?" she asked Cream looked at the ground and made circles with her foot, "Uh...well I want to spend time with you, but Tails has training today. So if it's okay that we can hang out sometime in the near future?"

Amy nodded her head, "It's ok, Cream. Mother wants me to go with her to town anyway so you can watch Tails train if you want." she said patting the young rabbits head.

"Thank you, Amy!" she said happily jumping up and down all around her, "oh yeah. Silver says he might be coming here in the afternoon." she mentioned as she stopped jumping.

Amy smiled wider, "Silver's coming! Yay! We haven't heard from him since last week. I wonder how his grandfather is?" she asked, "He's been sick for three months right?" Cream nodded and walked away.

"Yes, but you know our Silver. He always wants some time with his best friends." she reminded and walked out of the room.

Amy was very happy to see Silver once more. He was always busy because of his grandfather. He caught a horrible flu that might be toxic to him. He was Silver's only family and care taker of him. Silver was able to live on his own, but he stayed with his old grandpa so he wouldn't be so lonely since his grandmother died two years ago. Amy, Cream, and Tails were always there for him as if they were like his family than best friends.

Amy waited patiently for her mother to meet her outside. She already had the caridge waiting to be full. Amy was fiddling with her dress when she saw her mother coming out of the castle. Amy quickly got in and sat on the opposite side of her. Flora got in and motioned the driver to start moving. When the driver got the info he whipped the stap connecting the two horses and galloped off to town.

On the way there, Flora was reading her romance novel while Amy was looking out the window holding her necklace tightly, "Dear, isn't that necklace getting a bit old on you?" her mother asked putting her book down.

Amy looked at her in shock, "Mother! Remember Shadow gave this to me! I promised him I'll never take it off! I'll ruin our friendship if I do!" she exclaimed holding her rose alot more tightly.

Flora put her hands up in defence, "I'm sorry, dear, but it's probably some childish superstition. I'm sure you and Sire Shadow are close friends." she mentioned Amy sighed and turned to the window, "You miss him well don't you?" Flora asked holding Amy's hand gently.

Amy started to tear up from her question, "Yes very much, mother" she replied, "He said he'll come back soon, but that was along time ago. I don't think he even remembers me." she wiped off the tear before it slips off her face.

Flora felt sad for her and wanted to comfort her, but she needed a little space for a while. When they got to town, Flora hopped out and turned to Amy who followed close behind, "Amy, dear. Why don't you go on ahead. Maybe you could find your friends here. I won't be long." she said patting her daughter's shoulder.

Amy looked at her confused, "But...I thought you wanted to-" she was cut off from Flora, "Amy I thought I could give you a bit of space for once so today your on your own, but be very careful." she said and walked off to the stores with the coachman.

Amy still a little dumbfounded finally left her stance and started walking through the place. She saw different stores, people, food she felt that she was having fun. She went to a little bakery shop and bought a little cupcake for her. Then when she was about to eat it, she saw a little girl puppy crying because she dropped her ice cream on the floor. She felt bad for the poor girl so she walked up to her and knelt down to pat the girl softly, "Hey are you ok?" she asked rubbing the girl's back.

"I-I was eating my i-icream when someone p-pushed me and dropped i-it." the little girl cried Amy looked at her cupcake and back at her, "Here." she said handing the pastry to her.

The little girl took it and smiled at her through her tears, "You giving your cupcake to me? Thank you very much!" she thanked her and ran off with her new treat. Amy smiled big and giggled how the little girl ran. She continued to walk through town when she took a wrong turn to a dark alley. She looked all over the place feeling a bit lost. "Must've taken a wrong turn back there." Amy murmered to herself and trurned around to see two guys standing in front of her.

She froze and started to shake. The men were very rugged and dirty. They looked like they were beaten up in a fight somewhere. A black crow looked at her in his perverted yellow eyes, "Why hello miss." he said making Amy flinch.

Amy nodded and backed away to the wall, "Don't worry we won't hurt you. We just want to know what a pretty girl like you is doing out here in a place like this." the white bulldog chuckled. Amy started getting nervouse and tried to find a way to escape, "Why don't you hang with us babe. We can show you all the cool places." the crow laughed holding something in his pocket.

Amy saw a hint of silver shining from his pocket and shook like crazy. These weren't like any guys they wanted girls to do all over then kill the next. Amy felt a little jar behind her giving her an idea. The crow and bulldog started walking up to her very slowly. When they were just a few feet away from her, she threw the jar at the crow. His fast reflexes smashed the jar into pieces. Amy took this opportunity to run, but when she almost passed the crow a big hand grabbed her arm and flung her on the ground.

She tried to get up but then felt something heavy ontop of her. She looked up and saw the black crow on her with his perverted eyes staring into her scared green eyes, "Now if you be nice we won't hafta kill ya." he whispered in a low voice when he took out his silver knife out of his pocket.

When Amy saw it she screamed as loud as she can for anybody to hear her. The crow got pissed and smacke her in the face, "Shut up you bitch!" he yelled, but that didn't stop her from screaming. The bulldog came around and held her mouth closed. Amy struggled hard to break free, her muffled cries and screams hurt her throat, but she kept on hoping someone would hear her.

It just so happens a black knight was walking down the path when he heard a muffled cry for hel in the alley. He waisted no time into taking action to find the cries and stop whoever is hurting this person.

Amy was beaten up and smacked at, but she knew if she stops then she is done for, "I'll give you one more chance, bitch! If you don't stop screaming your ass off, I won't have to gut you!" he threatened holding the knife to poor Amy's throat. She felt the cold feeling of the sharp weapon on her fur and started to cry. Was this it for her? She didn't want to die today!she wanted to see Shadow one last time before her life ended. She closed her eyes tightly before the crow could slap her again.

"STOP! LET HER GO NOW!"

**Ooooooo cliff hangerrrrrrr! Will Shadow ever come back? Will Amy finally get to see her black knight? Will Amy survive from the horrible beat down? Who is the mysterious knight? All questions will be answered in the next chapie!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ma peeps! Hope you love the suspension last chapie so here's the next chapter! One thing I forgot to say this on my first chapter I. DON'T. OWN SONIC. Wish I did though then I can have Shadow, Knuckie, Mighty, Espio...I can go on forever.**

**Chapter 3:**

****The crow and bulldog looked over their shoulders to see the black knight standing behind them, "WE DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM YOU! BRUNO GO!" the crow yelled Bruno lunged at the knight with his fangs ready to bite, the knight's quick reflexes got the better of him. He dodged the attack and drew his sword out. When Bruno was about to turn around the knight hit him on the head with the handle of the sword knocking the bulldog out.

He turned to the crow to see him holding her close with one arm around her frame and the other holding the knife to her neck, "Stay right where you are, or this girl's gonna get it!" he threatened Amy was getting more scared by the minute. She felt her air was escaping her when he was squeezing her tummy hard.

The knight continued to walk up to them slowly. The crow became agitated and pressed the knife closer to the poor pink hedgehog's neck cutting her delicate skin making her cry out in pain.

The knight heard her cry and took out a green gem the size of a apple out from his pack. He then mumbled words that Amy and the crow couldn't hear then suddenly he vanished. The black crow looked all over the place thinking he might've ran away. Amy continued to whimper while trying to wriggle out of the mad man's grasp.

"COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" he called out in a mad tone behind them the knight hid in the shadows for the right time. He got up close to the crow's back and wrapped an arm around his neck having him in a headlock. The crowlet go of Amy who ran away from the two next to a wall. The crow tried to fight the black knight, but his grip was stronger than steel itself.

"LET ME GO YOU FUCK!" the crow yelled tossing and turning in the knight's grasp with one quick move the knight hit the crow's neck hitting the pressure point and he fell unconsiouse. The knight quickly grabbed Amy's wrist and both of them ran off to a safer place. The knight stopped at an open area full of trees and flowers all over out of town. He let go of her and took out a rag from his pack and gave it to Amy. She took it and placed it around her neck to stop the bleeding, "Thank you, sir." she said softly.

The knight nodded his head, "Don't mention it." he said Amy looked at the knight before her and felt that she knew him. He looked somewhat familiar to her because of his black and red quills and white tuff of fur on his chest, "Uhhh..." she said with a shy voice.

The knight turned to her, "Why were you there in the first place?" the knight asked making the princess flinch, "that part of town isn't right for someone beautiful like you."

Amy blushed a bit after the last part, "Well... I got lost and I didn't know what place I was in. It's been a long time since I was in town. Ever since my dear friend left, we always played here so it's been long." she clutched her necklace tight.

The knight saw her hand holding the rose pendant, "Dear friend huh?" he said turning his head away from her a bit, "Would this friend be a black hedgehog, red streaks on his body and quills, red eyes, and pretty stuburn sometimes?"

Amy looked at him in aw. Does this person know Shadow very well? He talked about him like he knew him. "Yes...how did you know?" she asked.

The knight turned back at her with a soft smile, "You haven't changed a bit, princess." he said taking his helmet off his head revieling a black hedgehog's face. He had the same red streaks on his quills and red crimson eyes. He looked handsome too. Amy widened her eyes. A tear strolled down her face and a smile was spread across her muzzle, "Sh...Shadow."

Shadow nodded happily. Amy couldn't contain herself any longer. She threw her hands wide onto him and hugged him like no tomorrow. Shadow jumped a bit, but gave her a much tighter embrace. "Shadow! I'm so happy to see you!" she cried holding him close.

"Same here, princess." he said gently stroking her quills. They stayed like that for a minute or two until Shadow let go of her, "But...how come your here know?" she asked Shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "I mean youve been gone for ten years and you said you would come back!"

Shadow squeezed her hand and turned away, "About that...it wasn't my fault that I didn't return." he whispered in a little harsh tone, "my father made me leave." he led her to a tree and they both sat down.

"When we got home, my father got a letter from my uncle saying that I'm about to the age when I should start my knight training. He told me that it was a long time training and I was ready for it. I thought about it, but when he said its fifty miles away from Rosana I had second thoughts about it. I told him that I didn't want to be far away from my friends. Especially you. But father said I had no choice, but to go along with it. It killed me in the inside. I wouldn't be able to see you, Tails, Cream, or even Silver. The week after we got the letter I was moved to Masett where I trained to become a knight." Amy hugged her legs close to her body and rested her head on her knees, "I see. So how was your training? Was it difficult?" she asked

Shadow closed his eyes and remembered the harsh training he had to put up with, "Yes it was. I had to do alot of mad thing. My uncle forced me to do fifty push ups, sit ups, harsh sword training, fifty mile run you name it. But I had to do it." Amy looked up at him confused, "What do you mean 'had' to?" she asked.

Shadow crossed his arms and rested on his knees, "My uncle said a knight has a special thing they have to keep them going." he replied, "he wanted to be legendary so he had power to think about. Thats what got him into a strong knight."

Amy thought for a bit then turned back to him, "What was your special thing that kept you going?" she asked shadow looked at her in a brave gentle stare. Amy stared into his eyes for a second then knew what his special thing was, "m..me?"

Shadow nodded and placed his hand on hers, "You were the only thing that kept me going with the harsh training I had to put up with." he said squeezing her hand softly, "everytime I see you in my head made me want to try hard. I wanted to be strong. For you." Amy couldn't say anything her tears were her voice to him. Shadow wiped them off with his thumb and gently caressed her cheek.

"Thank you Shadow." she thanked him putting her hand on his his, "thank you." Shadow smiled and leaned in closer to her as she did as well. Their lips started to pucker as their warm breaths felt on the face. Then they touched. Their lips were soft as the deepened the kiss. Shadow wrapped his arms around her waist as Amy wrapped hers around his neck. Amy felt safe and happy now that she had her knight she has been waiting for her whole life was here holding her close to his heart.

They finally broke the kiss and rest their foreheads together. Shadow caressed her cheek once more and kissed her other cheek. Amy blushed and let go of him, but holding his hands. Shadow then noticed her necklace he gave her a long time ago, "I see you still have the necklace I gave you, princess." he grinned

Amy held her rose in her hand, "Of course I did! I promised not to take it off because you said it might brake our friendship." she said Shadow chuckled and shook his head, "Your always a kid at heart arent you." he teased Amy playfully punched him in the arm.

Then she saw the sun was almost down. It's time to return to the castle. She then remembered that Silver was coming. SILVER! "Oh no!" she shouted making Shadow jump, "What! What happened!" he asked looking around the place, "I forgot about Silver! He was going to visit at the castle in the afternoon!" he exclaimed.

Shadow then jumped up after hearing the name Silver. He quickly got Amy to her feet, "We still have time! Let's hurry to find the queen!" he said. Amy nodded and both of the two hedgehogs ran into town at full speed to find Flora.

**I gotta say I hate the way I made the ending. I hate writers block. Well hope you liked this chapie and stay tuned for the next. BYNEEEEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people! Hope that you all are doing great! And hope you all love my chapies! Again forgive my horrible spelling... Ok ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 4:**

Shadow and Amy ran all over town trying to find queen Flora and sure enough they found her next to the caridge. Flora looked up and was about to wave when she noticed all the scratches and scars on her. She ran up to her almost pushing Shadow down and hugged her tightly, "Ameilia! What happen to you!" she asked frantically.

Amy smiled at her and pat her shoulders, "It's ok mother. They not that bad." she said trying to hide the pain when her mother goes over her scratch, "Who did this to you!"

"Uh...well I-", "She was running a little too fast and fell down the hill. I happen to be there at that time." Shadow interrupted Amy looked at him confused, but Shadow only gave her a wink.

"I see. Thank god your not hurt too bad." Flora sighed in relief, "and who are you?" Amy turned to her mother and gave her a look as in 'you cant tell who he is'. Shadow chuckled a bit, "My names Shadow. You remember now, aunty?" Shadow asked holding out his hand for a shake.

Flora was surprise that the young boy who came to her castle all the time, always gets in trouble, doesn't know the word manners is standing in front of her with a brave look and built body, "Shadow! Your here! I didn't recognize you, your so tall now." she said shaking his hand.

Amy smiled at the two. She was glad her mother wasn't mad at her nor Shadow. After the little reunion they got in the cart. Amy invited Shadow to ride with her and the queen. Of course he would protest, but knowing Amy she never gives up. He jumps in and sits next to Amy. She blushed a little trying to hide it.

on the way to the castle, Shadow told Flora about his knight training. He also asked her to join the Rosana knights. Flora listened well and knew he was right for the job, but she saw how close he and Amy are so she had second thoughts, "Shadow. I would be honored to have you in the Rosana knights, but the person you must protect is my daughter from any danger. Is that clear?" she said in a serious tone.

Amy kept turning her head back and forth at Shadow then her mother. Was he really gonna go through with this? Shadow closed his eyes and lifted his right, "Yes. I Shadow the hedgehog will guard princess Amelia Rosalia with my life. If anything happens to her, I'll take it to my grave." he vowed.

Flora smiled big and turned to Amy, "Well Amy. You have a new bodyguard now." Amy was speechless. Shadow made the vow to protect her at all cost. She knew him very well that he keeps his word respectfully. Shadow looked at her and gave her a smile that she was waiting for, "Well princess, I will forever be in your dept." he said picking up her hand and planted a soft kiss. Amy was redder than a. Apple now. Flora saw her face and hid her giggle.

When they got to the castle, Amy and Shadow saw Cream and Tails outside in a gazibo in the courtyard waiting for her return. Amy jumped out and ran to them giving them big hugs, "Hey guys! Sorry we'er so late." she apologized Cream shook her head and let go of her, but then she saw Shadow behind her and gasped, "No...no way...Shadow!" she stuttered.

Shadow nodded and was plowed to the ground from Cream's attack. She smothered him with hugs and affections. Amy was laughing while Tails stood there in shock. Shadow got up and hugged Cream, "Nice to see you too, lady Cream." he said and turned to Tails, "hey, Tails! Long time no see!"

Tails finally broke out of his shocked trance and ran up to him. He gave him their old handshake making Tails happy that he still remembered, "Hey Shadow! I can't believe your back!" he exclaimed jumping up and down happily. "Where have you been mister!" Cream asked stepping on his foot hard.

"Cream!" Amy shouted watching Shadow cry in pain and jumped up and down, "That's ok, princess...I deserve that." he chuckled holding his poor leg, "It's a long story so I'll tell you later."

Tails and Cream nodded. They started talking about their lives. Tails told him about his knightlyhood and wanted some pointers that Shadow was grateful to help out. Cream told him that since she's a lady now, she can go to royal parties with Amy and learn how to be royal. Shadow was glad that his friends still remember him and missed him dearly.

Then a gasp was heard from Amy. They turned to her noticing that she was looking up for some reason. They all looked up and noticed a pink rose and a white daisy were floating in air. The flowers had a familiar green glow to them. The rose floated down to Amy and the daisy to Cream. They caught them and looked all over the place, then they saw a tall white hedgehog standing near a patch of tulips.

He wore a brown tunic and a black cape. He wore whit gloves that had weird green symbols on them. He also wore black boots with the same green markings like the gloves. His hair was like a leaf and pointy on all sides. He had bright yellow eyes and a friendly smile. Amy knew who he was when she saw the green aura around the flowers, "Silver!" she shouted.

Silver walked in and welcomed her in open arms, "Wonderful to see you again, your highness" he said hugging her gently Amy let go of his embrace and introduced him to the black knight, "Shadow. Good to see you buddy!" Shadow nodded.

Silver came up to the group and hugged Cream and gave Tails their secret handshake, "Did I miss anything?" he asked looking at Shadow. He told him about his time as a knight in training and Silver told him about his grandfather being I'll, "Sorry to hear that, Silver." Shadow apologised Silver shook his head, "Don't worry. He's doing great. And I see you became strong for once." Silver teased.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him, "What was that?" he asked in a mad tone, "I'm just saying you actually look strong now. Last time I saw you, you couldn't lift a sword." Shadow's eye twitched in frustration, "Oh really. I wasn't the one that cries every time when he couldn't use a bow" Silver became a bit agitated, "Well my friend how 'bout we settle this hedgehog to hedgehog." Shadow smirked and held out his hand, "Your on, fool!" Silver shook his hand. You could see sparks flying through the two.

Amy smacked her forehead, "Oh great!" she sighed Cream giggled and Tails rolled his eyes. They knew this was gonna happen. Back then Silver and Shadow were best friends, but the were very competitive against each other. Silver would tease him about how he can use a bow and Shadow can brag about his sword technics. they fought for stuff all the time. The last cake, who thinks who is better, most of all they fought over Amy all the time.

After the little talk, Silver got in a battle stance as did Shadow. Silver took out his bow and arrows and Shadow took out his sword which was given from his uncle when he finished his training. Amy, Cream, and Tails watched in the sidelines hoping they won't kill each other this time.

"Hey Shadow I won't go easy on you like I always did!" Silver teased Shadow chuckled, "I'm the one that went easy on you my friend. Now let's fight!" Silver readied his arrows at him, "Ladies first!" Shadow held up his sword and charged at him.

Silver was surprised how fast he was, but he wasn't quick enough. Silver jumped up and floated in the air. He got his bow ready and shot two arrows at him. Shadow saw the arrows coming towards him and deflect them using his sword. He jumped up and slashed his sword at Silver. He dodged the attack and made a round kick hitting Shadow in the jaw.

Amy gasped. She saw Shadow fall to the ground, but then he extended his hands and planted them on the ground. He then made a couple of back flips and landed gracefully on his feet. Amy stood dumbfounded at Shadow's moves. He has been training very hard for her.

Silver floated down to the ground and charged at Shadow. Big mistake. Shadow noticed him and dodged his attack. When Silver was about to turn around, he made and upper cut kick landing him flat on the ground. Silver rubbed his head and looked up seeing the tip of Shadow's sword to his face. Shadow had won.

Amy, Cream and Tails cheered for Shadow's and Silver's little performance. Shadow sheathed his sword and helped Silver up on his feet, "I guess you have become strong. I underestimated you." Silver said shaking his hand in defeat, "So have you. I'm surprised. If I remember this is my 50th win in a row." Shadow teased. They laughed a good hearty laugh and waved at the cheering three.

Amy was happy no one got hurt that much. She was even more glad that Shadow won. But she started thinking a bit about it. Did Shadow win because of her? He was always pretty competitive over her especially Silver when he had a crush on her. Maybe this was a little reunion fight among friends. She continued to think about all the questions that went in her head as she ran up to them giving them both a congratulated hug.

After that, the sun was beginning to set. The five friends were sad that they haven't got much time to talk anymore. Cream went back home to her mother, Tails went with Cream wanting her safe at home, and Silver continued to tease Shadow, but ended up going home with a few bumps on the head.

Amy walked up to her chambers and turned to Shadow who was following close behind, "Well see you tomorrow, Shadow" she said Shadow nodded and was walked off to his new room in the knights room, "Oh! Shadow! Wait!" he heard Amy's voice and stopped in his tracks. He turned around to see what she wanted, but instead got a little peck on the cheek.

Shadow stood there shocked and wide eyed at Amy's little good night kiss. Amy smiled at his expression and went in to her room for the night. Shadow still shocked walked slowly to his room. He placed a hand on his cheek and felt a bit of blush. He then smiled to himself and felt even hotter. It was just like he always knew. She still loved him and he loved her. 'Good night Amy' he thought as he turned the corner out of sight.

**Me: Yay! Silver's in this!**

**Shadow: What's so special about that guy?**

**Me: He's nice, cute, kind, and a lot more cooler than you.**

**Shadow: You wanna run that by me again, girl! (loads his shotgun)**

**Me: Uhhh...what I meant was...wait what are you doing? Wait GET AWAY FROM ME SHADOW! (runs away)**

**Shadow: I'LL SHOW YOU COOLER THAN HIM! (Starts firing gun)**

**Me: Hey guys hope you loved this chapie and stay tuned for the next one. OH SHIT! SHADOW WAIT! STOP! WHAT IF I SAID YOUR COOLER THAN SONIC! AUUUGH!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Shadow let me live thank god. Hope he's nicer to me this time if I make him cooler than Sonic of course. Well hope you like this chapie a lot more. HERE WE GO!**

**Chapter 5:**

****The next morning, Amy slept in her bed silently. She tossed and turned all over in bed moaning loudly. She started crying in her sleep as well. "No...please...no." she moaned.

(Amy's dream POV)

I was in a beautiful field of different colored roses. I looked all over and noticed someone in the distance. I ran up to the person trying to see who it was, but when I got closer I noticed it was Shadow.

"Shadow!" I said he turned around to see me. He was holding a pink rose in his hands and he was smiling. I loved that smile of his, he always showed me his smile whenever I was sad, mad, or he was being very nice to me. In fact I'm the only one that he smiles at.

He walked up to me and put the rose in my hair. I felt his large hand caressing my cheek. He felt so warm to touch I wanted more of it. I looked up at him and he started leaning closer to me. I was starting to get scared and I shivered in his touch. I saw him move his mouth, but no words came out. I only noticed what the last thing he mouthed to me 'my rose' he said.

I started blushing like mad. I remember that he said I was his rose. And he was my knight. I began to feel his breath on me. His nose was touching mine and our lips were so close to each other. I couldn't help it I wanted him to kiss me. I leaned in a little for him, I closed my eyes and waited for his soft lips brush against mine.

But I didn't feel them. I opened my eyes and screamed. I saw Shadow on the floor with a sword in his back. I sat next to him calling his name over and over again. But he was gone. I sat there crying an endless waterfall. I lifted my hands to see them coated in crimson blood. His blood. I hid my face in my hands smelling his blood. I wanted to wake up. I prayed to wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Finally now that he's out of the way." I heard a voice of another man in front of me. He sounded dark and cruel. I looked up at him with my tear stained face. I couldn't see his face, but I saw a green man who looked like a hedgehog towing over me. His hands were stained in blood. He must be Shadow's killer! "No one will help you!".

I saw his blue eyes staring at me like daggers. I felt like my legs won't listen to me. I sat there sniffing and breathing fast. What did he mean by 'no one will help me'? I saw him taking the sword out of Shadow's back and raise it over his head. My eyes widened to what he was about to do.

I tried to get up, but my legs were like glued to the ground. "DIE!" I heard him yell and he swung the sword down at me. I let a blood curling scream and I finally woke up.

(end of Amy's dream POV)

Amy shot off the pillow screaming. She looked around her room and sighed. She placed a hand on her chest and felt her heart beating very fast. 'Thank god! It was only a nightmare!' she thought as she regained her breath.

Suddenly the doors flew open making Amy jump. She looked over to the entrance and saw Nina standing next there with a bundle of blankets in her arms, "My lady! Are you alright?" she asked dropping her load and running to her side, "I'm fine Nina. I had a nightmare. That's all." Amy sighed.

Nina sighed and gathered up the now dirty blankets, "Im sorry my lady." she apologized walking back to the doors, "Oh your alright! I shouldn't have screamed like that." Amy said closing her eyes and rubbing the back of her head.

Nina nodded and walked out of the room. Amy got out of bed and walked over to the wardrobe, "That was some nightmare." she said to herself, "who was that strange hedgehog?" she continued to think while she got dressed.

She came out of her room with a light blue dress that had beaded swirls on the bottom of the skirt. She had her hair down this time, but wore a blue hair band. She woar some comfortable black flats to go with it.

She walked down the halls of the castle and made her way to the courtyard when she heard grunting and panting outside. She walked out and saw Shadow practicing his sword play with a red echidna. The echidna had no protective gear on him, just his black tunic and a green hodded cape. He held a large sword the size of a broom that looked like flame.

Shadow jumped up and slashed his sword onto him, but the red echidna was faster and quickly dodged it. Shadow turned around for a second attempt, but the echidna side kicked in in the groin and upper cut his jaw making the black hedgehog fly. Amy gasped at how high he made Shadow go. He landed flat on his back. Hurt, but he got up trying to keep his balance.

The red echidna walked up to him and bowed as did Shadow, "I'm impressed. Your uncle taught you well. But you had to be a lot more stronger to take me out." the echidna gloated Shadow rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Thank you. Now I see why they call you 'The famouse sword fighter Knuckles'." he chuckled.

Knuckles laughed and pat his shoulder, "Yes I know. But you need to work on your speed. You were a little flat on that last move though." he said Shadow nodded.

Amy walked up to them and waved, "Sir Shadow! Mr Knuckles!" she called out both of them heard her and bowed to her, "Good morning princess." Shadow greeted, "How are you your highness?" Knuckles asked.

Amy giggled a little, "Come on your my friends you can't bow to me all the time. Rise up." she laughed bothe rosed up and nodded. Knuckles sheethed his sword and turned to Shadow, "I must go. Their waiting for me to train the newbies." he mentioned and walked off to the training hall.

Shadow and Amy walked through the courtyard taking all the clean air and smells of the flowers around them, "So princess." Shadow said Amy looked at him, "Yes?" she asked.

"The maid Nina I think said you had a nightmare last night." Amy made a tiny gasp. She forgot her dream while watching Shadow fight. "Yes I did, but it wasn't that bad." she lied.

Shadow stared at her confusingly, "Are you sure? She said she heard you scream and you looked like you saw a ghost. If you want to tell me about it, all hallways here for you." Amy continued to stare in front of her.

How could she tell him that she had a dream that he was going to kiss her, then be killed in front of her. She also couldn't explain about the mysterious green hedgehog that killed him and her in the dream. "Well...I had a cat and it died...yeah that's it." she lied.

Shadow sweat dropped and raised an eyebrow at her, "Oh...I see...alright I guess." he sighed and faced forward. Amy felt terrible that she kept a secret from him and lied to him. They made a deal that they wouldn't keep secrets from each other, so it made her a lot more sad. 'Im so sorry Shadow.' she thought.

When they got in the castle, Flora was smiling and jumping on her throne. Arson was smiling as well, but not jumping. Shadow and Amy exchanged confused looks at each other and back at them, "Uhh...mother? Father? What's going on?" Amy asked.

Flora saw her and immediately calmed down. She cleared her throat and held out a letter, "This is a letter from a very rich kingdom not to far from here." she exclaimed, "The kingdom is called Ufornia and the king there has a son who is just the right age for you." Arson continued.

Amy still confused raised an eyebrow at them, "So...why are you happy?" she asked Flora and Arson looked at each other and nodded, "Well my dear rose, since it's a rich kingdom and the king has a son, we made an arrange marridge for you and his son." Arson said smiling.

Amy widened her eyes and stood there with her mouth open. Shadow on the other hand was shocked the most. "Excuse me! An arranged marridge!" Amy asked she started tearing up on the corner of her eyes, "Why yes, Amy. King Marson and his son Scourge are coming here in two days to meet you, so we expect you to be on your best behavior." Flora said sternly, "And Shadow. I want you to watch her closely as possible when he's here. Is that understood?" Arson asked.

Shadow took a minute to breath and nodded, "Of course, your highness." he replied. Flora got up off her throan and walked up to Amy. She hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you, my darling. This will make everything better for us." she smiled.

Amy held back her tears as hard as she can, "I'm..happy too, mother." she choked. Flora let her go and walked up to her husband's side, "Shadow. Please take her to her room." Arson ordered. Shadow bowed and took Amy's hand, "Let's go, princess." he whispered softly and led her to her chambers.

Along the way, Amy teared up, but not to much for Shadow to hear. She couldn't believe what her parents have done for her. How could they be so thoughtless! Was all of this supposed to help her, or lose her life. Amy continued to think while crying softly.

Shadow was torn. He wished none of this has ever happened! He never told her how much she meant to him, now it's too late! She practically engaged to someone. He wished he known this before. Now it's too late to change anything. He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes, but refused to let them fall.

They made it to her room. Amy placed her hands on the handles, "Uhh.. Shadow?" she asked he looked at her, but didn't say anything, "I...well...thank you...Shadow." she opened her door and got in. She took one last look over her shoulders to see if he was still there. Shadow nodded and closed the doors slowly.

Outside Shadow hid his face in his hand and started to cry. 'Damn it! Why am I crying! A knight shouldn't cry!' he cursed. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and was about to leave when he heard muffled crying behind the doors. Amy sat next to them and hid her face in her hands, 'Why! Why am I crying! Shouldn't I be happy! I'm getting married! So I should be happy, right!' she thought.

Shadow sat there next to the doors hearing her crying. I wished that he could go in and comfort her, but he wasn't aloud to as a knight. He stayed there till she stopped crying. If the doors weren't there, they would be back to back.

**Me: Damn it! Now I'm crying!**

**Sonic: Wow! Who knew you were that bad. You killed Shadow twice!**

**Me: Oh fuck off Sonic! Do you want to be in this or not!**

**Sonic: Fine! Yes I wanna be in it! So what part do I play?**

**Me: ...Haven't thought about it yet?**

**Sonic: What! Are you serious! Am I that bad to be put in a shadamy story!**

**Me: Hmmm let me think...YES! Now shut up so I can try to think!**

**Sonic: Great! We'll be here for a while.**

**Me: I HEARD THAT! (takes out a piko piko hammer and chases Sonic around)**

**Sonic: Well hope you liked this one so stay tuned for the next chapter. AUUUGH! CRAZY LADY WITH A HAMMER! HEEEEELP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Time to get started on a new chapie YAY!**

**Shadow: Greeeeeat! You brought that asshole in this fucking story!**

**Me: Well he was asking to be in another shadamy story. Soooo...**

**Shadow: And your gonna have him flirt with Amy? Nice.**

**Me: Oh~ is someone jeeeealouse~(snicker)**

**Shadow: Wha-NO! Jealouse of that bastard talking to that Sonic girlfriend wanna be! Fuck no!**

**Me: Oh there's Scourge over there with Amy. Looks like he's actually gettin her pretty good.**

**Shadow: WHAT! Uhhh...be right back...I gotta...brush my teeth(walks over to Scourge and Amy)**

**Me: Riiiiight make sure you floss! 'he sooo likes her!' so anyway, hope you like this one and please review.**

**Chapter 6:**

****Two days went by pretty quickly for Amy. She started getting really nervous about Scourge's visit. What does he look like? Is he nice? Questions went through her head nonstop. She felt scared about the arranged marriage that might help her and her kingdom, but she hated the idea of her parents finding a suitor for her.

Shadow was also getting worried. After the talk about Scourge and the marriage, he stood by Amy's side like glue. He never met this Scourge, but he wasn't gonna let anyone near her without his permission. Amy didn't mind Shadow being close to her.

The day finally came and Amy was upstairs in her room with Nina and Flora getting prepared for prince Scourge's arrivel. Shadow was outside of the room keeping guard. Amy got into a red dress that had a pink rose embroidered on the skirt and long sleeves were almost too long for her arms.

"Mother. Do I really have to wear this dress? It's a little too tight on me." Amy wined gasping for air as Nina tightened the strings on the back, "Yes Amy for the fifth time it's the only dress that makes you look like a young woman." Flora sighed.

Amy grunted and walked out behind the screen. She twirled a bit to look at herself and smiled, "Ya it does look cute on me doesn't it?" she said to herself.

Flora took her hand and sat her on a chair. Then she grabbed a brush and started brushing her hair, "Mother. You never brushed my hair ever since I was 5. Why the sudden heart?" Amy teased.

Flora laughed and started putting her long quills in a bun, "Well it's a special day and I wanted to relive the memories." she replied. A couple of minutes later and Amy was done. Her long quills were pulled in a neat, tidy bun, a beautiful dress flowed in the winds, she looked like a true adult.

"You look beautiful my darling." the queen said as she took a long look at her daughter, but something caught her eye, "Ame dear. Why are you still wearing that necklace? It doesn't suit the dress at all. Please take it off." Amy held her rose tightly.

"No mother! I won't take it off! It may look childish, but it's very special and important to me!" she exclaimed Flora sighed and nodded.

Just then a yellow hedgehog came into the room and bowed, "Your highnesses. The king and prince of Ufornia are here waiting for you." he said showing his hand to the door. Amy nodded and walked out with Flora behind.

Shadow waited outside for Amy until she stepped out, he felt like butterflies were in his stomache. She was very beautiful to him. Amy looked up at him with her shining green orbs into his red crimson eyes, "Shadow? Are you ok? Your gonna catch flies if you leave you mouth open like that." she laughed.

Shadow didn't relize his mouth was open. He quickly closed his mouth and shook his head, "I'm fine princess. Thank you for worrying about. But if I was a frog, they would taste deliciouse." he joked.

Amy made a playful disgust face making Shadow laugh a bit. The two walked down the hall till they got to the throne room. Shadow opened the door for Amy as she stepped in. She saw her father talking to a large dark green hedgehog with a tall lime green hedgehog.

Amy walked up to them and cleared her throat to get their attention. They looked at her and her father walked up beside her, "Ahh Amy. I like you to meet the king Marson of Ufornia and his son prince Scourge." Arson motioned his hand to the dark green hedgehog and lime hedgehog. He wore a black tux with a red tie and a royal symbol badge on his chest. The lime hedgehog wore a black jacket and a red cape. He had two scars across his belly and ripped holes in his jacket. He had a smile that wasn't friendly, but sinister which made Amy back away a bit.

Shadow noticed her shaking even though she tried her best to hide it. He looked at Scourge and felt a weird dark feeling around him. "So you must be the beautiful Amelia we were hearing about. I think you and my son, Scourge will be very happy together." king Marson said putting a hand on his son's shoulders. "Amy you may leave. Shadow take her to her room. Scourge and I are going to have a little talk." Arson said. Shadow bowed and took Amy's hand and led her back to her room.

Amy took one last look at her future husband and noticed he was grinning very wickedly. Amy picked up the pace so instead of Shadow leading the way, she was the leader.

Amy and Shadow got to her room and she quickly opened the doors. She pushed him in and locked the doors behind her. "What got you all antsy princess?" Shadow asked rubbing the back of his head. Amy walked to her bed and sat on the edge. She motioned Shadow to sit with her. He was getting a little jittery about it, but he sat next to her without fighting.

Amy took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "Shadow...remember when you asked about my dream." Amy asked keeping her head down Shadow took a minute to remember and nodded, "well the real thing that happened was...I was in a meadow of roses all around. It was beautiful! Everywhere I look, there were roses. Then I saw...you. You were standing in the middle of the field smiling at me...then everything went dark and I found you...lying on the ground...dead." Shadow tensed up a bit after the last thing she said. "That's it?" he asked Amy shook her head, "I cried endlessly and I looked up to see your killer. He looked like...Scourge. He said that no one will help me. And he...killed me in the dream. That's when I woke up."

Amy started shedding some tears. She hugged herself and cried. She felt scared and helpless when she remembered her nightmare. Shadow sat there thinking of what she said. He doesn't think it's real. All nightmares don't come true. He started thinking Scourge was someone he shouldn't mess with till later.

He felt her shivers of fear and felt bad for her. He wanted to know what happened in her dream, but he didn't know it was that horrible. He didn't hesitate and put an arm around Amy and held her close. He didn't say anything, just let her cry on him. She blushed a bit and felt cold from the armor. But then she felt warm and safe in her knight's arms. She continued to cry on him while he held her untill she began to feel her eyelids slide down her eyes and won't open till she sleeps.

**Me: Ok this was a short chapter, but hope you liked it.**

**Sonic: Really! Again you don't put me on till the end! Why is that!**

**Me: Maybe it's because I don't like you!**

**Sonic: That hurt!**

**Me: Wait till you see what I put you in. (evil laugh)**

**Sonic: Oh fuck.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: ...ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.**

**Shasow: What the hell?**

**Me: Oh shadow...I love...you...**

**Shadow: (blushes) o...k...whatever.**

**Sonic: Hey she's asleep! I dare ya to draw on her face.**

**Shadow: I'm evil, but not that evil, faker!**

**Sonic: Whatever. (goes over to Alicia and colors on her face while laughing.)**

**Shadow: Poor fool. I hate to be that blue butt when she wakes up. Anyways hope you like this chapter. So...ya.**

**Chapter 7:**

Amy was told that Scourge is going to stay at the castle for a one month. That madcourses little tense. She always felt scared to be around him. Everytime she sees him, she feels like she somehow met him somewhere. She was able to settle down when Shadow was always beside her. If he sees Scourge just a little ways away, he immediately grabs Amy's hand and pulls her away before he could catch a glimps of her.

The next day, Amy noticed that Scourge had a body guard of his own. She saw the mysterious knight behind him while Scourge was talking to Arson, or both of them would just start a chat. Amy caught a glimps of him from her bedroom window.

He was a blue hedgehog with a cocky smile and green eyes like hers. She looked at him closely and noticed that the blue hedgehog is like a twin to Scourge. They looked exactly alike. Her father said that he was called Sonic the hedgehog. He was a step brother to Scourge and instead of the royal life, he went on to be a knight. Since he was older, he was ordered to watch and protect Scourge. He had the same sinister look on his face. Amy became more scared.

Amy tried her best to stay away from Scourge. Shadow did his best to hide her and protect her. Only a couple more hours and the whole frantic hiding will be done.

That afternoon, Amy and Shadow were busy walking through the halls just talking and laughing till he got a tap on the shoulder. Shadow turned around and saw Sonic and Scourge in front of them. Shadow quickly got in between him and Amy, growling lowly, "What do you want Scourge?" Shadow growled.

Scourge smiled and held up his hands in defence, "I'm not doing anything, so don't act like I'm a killer, or something." Scourge replied, "I like to talk to the princess if you don't mind." he walked up a bit until Shadow shoved him back.

"I'm ordered to keep the princess away from you." he said turning away and pushing the princess gently forward and walking away. Sonic crossed his arms and scowled, "Some knight he was. How dare he talk that way to us!" he sneered turning to the green prince, "Don't worry. Before we leave I like to take a good look at my bride." Scourge whispered, ""Sonic I want you to..".

The next day, Amy walked out of her room and noticed Shadow wasn't there, "Huh? Where's Shadow?" she asked herself. She walked down to the courtyard and saw someone behind the rose bushes. She walked up to the stranger hoping its Shadow, but her luck changed when she turned the corner and saw Scourge.

"Scourge!" Amy gasped and tried to run away, but Scourge grabbed her wrist and held her down, "Come on I only want to talk." he said trying to show a little care in his voice. Amy thought he was only playing a trick, she didn't want to stay with him alone, but his grip was hard and strong. She finally made herself relax and sighed, "Well what do you wanna talk about?" she asked not letting her guard down.

"How come ya been gettin away from me?" Scourge asked crossing his arms, "or is that weak knight keeping ya away from me?" he smirked Amy's eyes narrowed and placed her hands on her sides, "How dare you! Shadow isn't weak! He's protecting me FROM YOU!" she growled and started walking away.

Scourge didn't like her attitude one bit. He grabbed her wrist again, but with a little more power to hurt her. She winced in pain and tried to get away, but Scourge twisted her around and pulled her to him.

She felt her body on his and she became more flustered and angry. She tried to push away from him, but his grip was even stronger than the last. "Come on a bride doesn't talk that way to his groom." Scourge teased watching her struggle.

Amy looked up at him with an angry glare, "Who said I wanted to marry you!" She growled Scourge smirked and held her tightly. Amy winced in pain. She hated this one bit. Where is Shadow when you need him? She looked in his blue eyes, she started remembering something which made her shake in fear.

Now she remembered where she saw him, he's the one that was in her nightmare who killed Shadow, and her. She immediately shook in fear and tried to get away, "LET GO!" she cried.

Scourge started to chuckle at her. He raised her head up to meet his face with his index finger, "Remember, in a few months we'll be married and I'll have total control of you!" he smirked and kissed her.

Amy's eyes widened in fear and shock. Her first kiss was with a horrible jerk like him! She felt violated and sick feeling his tounge move around inside her mouth. She finally got free of his grasp and smack him across the face and ran away crying.

Scourge held his soar cheek and smirked, "Huh? A princess that can fight. I'm starting to like her even more." he chuckled viscously.

Amy ran to the castle hiding her face in her hands. She couldn't believe what that jerk did to her! Her first kiss was for the person she loved the most. Shadow. How can she tell him what he did to her? What would he say, or do? She continued to cry until she turned a corner and ran into someone.

She stumbled backwards, but strong gentle hands held her to him not letting her fall, "Princess! What happened!" Amy looked up and saw Shadow's worried face. She couldn't hold in her tears and cried on his chest. He held her close and stroked her quills until she calmed down.

"Please take me up stairs to my room." Amy choked on her tears Shadow took her hand and started walking to her room. She kept her head down the whole way and Shadow stayed quiet and calm.

When they got to her room, Amy walked in and sat on her bed keeping her head down. Shadow walked in and closed the doors and locked them. He walked over to her and sat next to her. He waited a bit to say anything, "Can you tell me what happened princess?" he asked.

Amy lifted her head up a bit and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Scourge found me and we talked a few minutes. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in a tight embrace. He squeezed me so hard it actually hurt me and then...he kissed me." Shadow widened his eyes. How dare he hurt someone he truly cares about! Not even that, how dare he kiss her!

Shadow clenched his fist in rage and growled, Amy went on, "but the scariest thing is that he said when we get married, he will have total control of me." she started shaking in fear. Shadow wrapped an arm around her, "I'm sorry...princess." he apologized holding her close.

Amy looked up at him with her now red eyes, "What do you mean, Shadow?" she asked Shadow closed his and growled, "I should've been there for you, but...I was on my way to your room when I was attacked by that bastard's bodyguard!" Amy gasped and placed her hand on her mouth, "Sonic attacked me and held me down so I wouldn't interfere with you and Scourge. I finally got free and took him out instantly. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." he lowered his head down.

Amy put a hand to his cheek and raised his head up to meet her eyes, "It's not your fault. You shouldn't blame yourself for his rude actions." she said and hugged him tightly. Shadow took a minute to readjust and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that till Amy fell asleep on his chest.

Shadow layed her down and covered her up. Her gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hands and slowly walked out of the room. He closed the door and sat next to the wall. He stayed on guard and vowed that no one will ever touch his princess again.

**Me: Hey Shadow!**

**Shadow: Hey I see you found out about Sonic's little prank.**

**Me: Ya I noticed when my friends were laughing at me. So I found him and with Amy's hammer...let's just say Sonic is now chao sized.**

**Shadow: HAHAHAHAHA oh damn I wish I was there! **

**Me: Good thing you weren't, or you would've suffered like him.**

**Shadow: (0.o)**

**Me: Ok hope you loved this chapie and stay tuned for the next!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Hey guys hope you enjoyed last chapie and hope you love this one.**

**Amy: So how's Sonic anyways? I don't think I saw him anywhere.**

**Me: Hehehe...let's just say he had a different growth spurt.**

**Amy: What happened?**

**Me: He drew on my face that says 'I wear training pants' and everyone laughed at me so I borrowed your piko piko hammer. He had a major headache that day.**

**Amy: ...**

**Chapter 8:**

Amy stayed right by Shadow's side after the fearful incident. She felt scared even when he was right beside her. Scourge had tried to have a 'fun' conversation with her, but Shadow would pull her away from him. Shadow hated Scourge more than ever. He kept a close watch over Amy and her surroundings.

Amy and Shadow took a trip to town just to say hello to their old friends. Cream was out in the forest with Tails and Silver was busy with his grandfather. They walked into the woods when the heard Tails's grunts and pants from training. They peered out of the corner and saw him trying to slash away a tall tree with long marks on them.

Tails took a step back and then immediatly jumped and slashed at the tree. The tree couldn't hold anymore and finally tumbled down to the ground with a loud boom. Cream on the outside cheered and clapped. Tails chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head. Then he heard some more claps from behind him.

He turned around and saw Amy and Shadow giving him a round of applause. "Hey guys! I didn't know you were watching." Tails said putting his sword away. Shadow walked up and pat his shoulders, "I'm proud of you, Tails, you actually learned the jump attack." Shadow complemented Tails had a bigger grin then ever getting a nice comment from his teacher.

Yes Shadow is Tails's mentor and every day he always trained Tails when he wasn't on guard duty for Amy. Cream came over and hugged Amy in a big bear hug, "I missed you so much Amy!" she squealed Amy laughed at her childish squeal.

"I'm sorry, Cream. We've been very busy." Amy said hugging Cream back, "I heard that your parents found a suitor for you. How is he? Is he cute?" Cream asked Tails glared daggers at her after the last question, "just asking." Cream said nervously.

Amy looked at Shadow then down at her feet. "Well...it's a l-long story." she stuttered Cream and Tails exchanged glances at one another And nodded.

Amy told Cream and Tails about Scourge and how horrible he was. She told them about how he forced a kiss on her and threatened her. Shadow told them about his body guard Sonic and his vicious temper. He told them how Sonic attacked him and held him down while Scourge had Amy.

Cream began to tear and hugged her tightly, "I'm sorry Amy I didn't know." she apologized Amy hugged her back and smiled a week smile, "It's ok Cream. I'm just glad Shadow was alright from being attacked by Sonic." Shadow scoffed, "Come on! You know me, princess. A single blow wouldn't hold me down. Not even that blue bastard." Shadow gloated Amy and Cream laughed while Tails rolled his eyes.

They talked a bit until a shuffle of the bushes was heard. They looked and saw Silver walking out from behind the tree. He walked over and and sat next to Amy, "No need to say anything." Silver said before Amy had a chance to ask, "I was on my way here till I heard you guys talking about this 'Scourge' guy." Amy kept her mouth shut for a while.

"I'm guessing you know him, right." Shadow asked with no emotion on his face Silver nodded, "I don't know him very well. But I had a friend who knows him and was a servant to him. He said that Scourge was no one to fight with. He's pretty strong and very evil. He thinks everyone should bow down to him and have all the woman to enjoy." Amy and Cream shivered in fear at the last sentence.

Tails growled, "How could he! He's no prince! He's a horrible person!" he shouted Shadow patted his student on the shoulder, "Easy there, tiger." he said Silver looked at Amy sternly, "So you are going to be his queen?" he asked Amy nodded slowly Silver shook his head, "Well that's not good." Tails glared at him, "Well no duh!" he shouted. Silver returned the glare back.

Amy couldn't believe why her parents even thought of him! How can they not see how seriously painful it is to be around him. Cream saw the scared look on Amy's face and gave her a gentle hug, "It'll be ok, Amy." she reassured her, "if not, we can take care of him!" Tails, Shadow and Silver both gave an agreement nod to her.

Amy felt happy that her friends were always by her side. For a while they talked a bit about a way for amy to get away from him more, it was starting to get dark and Shadow was the first to notice, "It's getting late and I promised to bring the princess back before sun down." he said as he got up from his sitting position as Amy followed, "Well I hope we can meet up pretty soon in the near future." she said giving a good bye hug to the three.

They all said good byes and Shadow took Amy back. On the way Amy started getting a bit nervouse, "Shadow..." she whispered quietly Shadow looked at her, "Yes princess?" he replied.

"What would happen if things go even more horrible? What if Scourge plans to kill me, or something?" Shadow took her hand and squeezed it for protection, "I promise you I won't let him hurt you at all. Not even for when your married." he vowed Amy gave him a weak smile and nod. When they got to the castle, Shadow told Amy to go to her room by herself. He needed to do something for a while.

Amy understood and walked to her room. Shadow made his way to his room at the Knights quarters. **(****i dont know what the house where the knights go when they'er done for the day is called so I just go with the flow.)**He saw Knuckles practicing outside at knight. He didn't want to intrude on his training and kept on going, but suddenly stopped when he felt a tip of the sword behind him. "Where were you, Shadow?" Knuckles asked putting his sword away.

Shadow turned around to face him, "I took the princess down town to meet up with some old friends." he replied. Knuckles nodded and went inside the house with Shadow following. Knuckles put his sword down next to his bed and layed down to sleep. Shadow took off his armor and put on a much better stronger armor. When he was done he got out and started making his way to the castle.

Inside was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop from a few feet away and still hear it. Shadow started walking to Amy's room till he heard some talking in another room. He snuck up to the door very carefully and quietly to hear who was talking. He then heard the name 'Sonic' and knew Scourge was in there.

"Well just a few more weeks later and I'll be living it up more with that bratty of a princess." Scourge smirked Shadow growled softly at the last remark, "So how's the plan this time Scourge? Happy life with a beautiful woman with lots of gold and power?" Sonic asked crossing his arms. Scourge made an evil laugh, "Happy life with bags of gold and power yes, but the princess! Give me a fucking break!" Scourge laughed hard, "She doesn't even concern me anymore! I just wanted to have a little fun." Shadow stayed quiet and had his ears open.

Sonic smirked at his step-brothers talk, "Let me guess, you only want the princess because of her body right? Then when you get married what'cha gonna do with her after that I wonder?" he asked making sure no one is listening, "Well my plan, that will definately work is when I marry that girl, I'll fuck her up so hard she won't even try to get off the bed. And when that is done." he takes out his dagger he kept with him around his waist, "I'll use this baby to stab the fuck in the bitches heart! We can toss her body out and say the wolves got her. Plan will definately go to motion."

Shadow stood outside wide eyed at everything he heard. Scourge was planning on killing Amelia Roselina! How dare he! Shadow started growling and clenching his fist in rage. How dare he say all that and thinks he can get away with it! Shadow couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't barge in and attack them, and he couldn't tell the king, or queen about it since he had no proff. He made up his mind and walked off to Amy's chamber with eyes full of rage for that green fucking bastard!

**Me: OOOOOOOOO cliff hangers!**

**Shadow: Wow this is something I didn't expect.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**Shadow: Never new you had that much of a swear in your stories.**

**Me: Hey I may be a nice girl, but I can be pretty bad.**

**Shadow: Right. Some bad girl you are. Last week you were too scared to even set one foot outside your door.**

**Me: SHUT UP! It wasn't my fault Scourge had that mask on when he was trying to scare you and Sonic!**

**Shadow: Good times, good times.**

**Me: Ill get you sometime Shadow! So hope you like it please review and yada yada yada. Bye **


	9. Chapter 9

Hey** people! Hope you loved my last chapie! And please review nicely. Ok enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 9:**

****Amy slept and dreamed a dreamless dream which made her happy for some reason. Everything was dark and quiet in her room. She continued to make silent moans in her sleep and stirred a bit. When everything was quiet, her bedroom door opened with a silent creek. Amy moaned and turned her head a bit to move out of the outside light shining on her. She was now awake, but couldn't open her heavy eye lids.

Her ear twitched when she heard some footsteps creeping up to her bed. She continued to moan quietly till she felt gentle nudges on her arm. She opened her eyes half way and saw a dark figure over her. She was about to scream, but was stopped when the dark placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. It's just me, princess." the figure whispered Amy recognised the voice and calmed down, "Shadow. What...what's going on?" she mumbled half asleep Shadow didn't answer, he went to the wardrobe and picked out an outside dress and a hooded cape. Amy watched him with confusion and anger. Why was he going through her stuff without asking? Amy was about to ask when he handed the clothes to her, "Put these on. Now!" he demanded.

Amy didn't say anything and quickly got dressed in her dress**(don't worry people Shadow isn't a pervert in this** **story.)** she put on her cape and saw Shadow by her door. "Shadow what's going on? Please tell me!" she asked again Shadow didn't answer her, but he took her hand and led her down the hall.

Amy continued to wonder why Shadow was acting so weird. He was more demanding and looked a little freaked out for some reason. As they walked through the castle Amy tried to ask him why and what is going on. But Shadow would say nothing, or he would tell her to be quiet. She felt scared for some reason and couldn't help, but tremble a bit from Shadow's harsh talk to her.

When they made their way to the throne room, Shadow heard some voices of knights on guard outside. He quickly pushed Amy to a wall and silenced her with his hand again, "Make sure you keep this over your head." he whispered lifting the hood over her head, "and don't take it off till I say you can!" Amy didn't say anything because of his hand on her mouth, but gave him a confused slow nod.

Shadow took her hand again and started walking trying not to get caught by the other knights. Amy remained silent and kept her head down so no one could see her. They were almost out till, "WHO'S THERE!" Shadow stopped and Amy flinched from the loud voice.

They turned around and saw a poor bear and a green bird, "Oh sir Shadow! I didn't relies it was you!" the poor bear gasped Shadow remained calm and kept a good grip on Amy's hand, "Yes I'm making my rounds in the castle to make sure everything's fine." he said and turning around to leave, "Sir Shadow who's this?" the bird asked pointing to Amy. Amy began to tense up, Shadow felt her worry feeling and without the two knights noticing he whispered in her ear so low that they cant hear him, "Act like your sick.".

He turned back at the two, "This servant is feeling ill so I'm taking her outside for some air." he replied back Amy started coughing out loud trying to make it sound real, "Oh I see. Well hope you feel better. Come on Bark. Let's get going, or we'll get chewed out by Knuckles again." the green bird said walking away and Bark followed.

Amy stopped fake coughing and sighed. Shadow sighed as well in relief. He turned to Amy and gave her a 'good job smile' Amy smiled back. Finally they were out of the castle in the night. Shadow looked back to see if anyone was following, then with a sudden move he pulled Amy in a quick run away from town and from the castle. Amy tried her best to keep up with him. She forgot that he was now faster then her than what he used to be.

Shadow stopped on top of a hill overlooking the castle and giving Amy a quick breather. Amy didn't want to wait any longer, "Shadow...what...is...going...on!" she asked in between breaths Shadow looked at her and then looked away, "I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of here." he said getting ready to run, but was then pulled back by Amy.

She gave him a mad glare, "Shadow I hate to say it, but I order you to tell me now!" she comanded Shadow stared at her wide eyed and shocked that she could say that to him. He then let go of her hand, then clenched his fist and teeth. He looked away from her angry face, "I had to...get you out of there somehow." he replied Amy's angry face then turned to a shocking expression.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of shakiness Shadow couldn't bare to look at her when he was going to tell her, "I over heard Scourge saying he was...only here for your kingdom and power. And when you two will get married, he was going to rape you...and...kill you." he growled at the last part.

Amy stood there staring wide eyed at him. She put her hand on her mouth and started to cry, "Are...are you sure?" she asked biting her lip to make her stop crying. Shadow looked at her in his emotionless face, "Have I ever lied to you, princess? Ever?" he asked her back. Amy lowered her head down and shook slowly making a few tears fall off her face.

Now she understood why shadow was being so bossy and harsh to her. He was trying to protect her and save her. Now she felt bad for shouting at him when he didn't do anything to her. "But what am I going to do now?" she asked clenching her cape close to her.

"Well we can't go back to the castle. We also can't go to town. Tails, Cream, and Silver might be in danger." Shadow noted crossing his arms Amy then gasped of the thought in her head, "What about mother and father!" she asked.

Shadow closed his eyes tight, "We can't tell them about this. We have nothing to show about Scourge's plan. So I guess we need to escape. For now." Amy nodded. She looked back at the castle and town. She will miss this place very much, but just until they find out about Scourge's plan. She felt terrible that she couldn't tell Tails, Cream, and Silver what's going on. They might get worried about them, but to keep Amy alive it must work for now.

Amy turned back at Shadow in confusion, "But...where do I go now? Where should I sleep?" she asked Shaow smirked at her, "Don't worry, princess. I know some people that can work." he replied he took her hand and both hedgehogs walked off in the night.

In the morning, Nina went to Amy's chamber and knocked on the door, "My lady! Are you awake?" she called out, but no answer. "My lady!" she knocked on the door a lot harder. Still no answer. She sighed and opened the door to check if Amy was asleep. She looked around to see the wardrobe was open and her bed was messed up. Nina became very worried. Amy never was an early riser, Nina was the only one to wake her up. She checked all over the room and found nothing. She then started to freak out and ran out of her room to the king's and queen's chamber.

shadow led Amy to a small camp ground in the forest. Amy saw a bunch of tents formed in a circle around the fire. She then saw a small yellow squirl sitting onTa log next to the fire. He was fixing his spear and sharpening it well. Shadow walked next to the squirl and tapped on his shoulder. The squirl turned around and saw him, "No way! Shadow!" he gasped Shadow nodded and the squirl gave him a quick hug.

His shouting startled a couple of people to come out of their tents. A yellow mongoose, a purple chameleon, and a brown wolf. They all saw Shadow and gave him their welcoming hellos. Amy watched and smiled at how Shadow was being very friendly to them. "Guys this princess Amelia of Rosana." he introduce Amy, "princess, this is Ray, Mina, Espio, and Alicia." he motioned his hand to them?

Amy said hello and Alicia and Mina immediately crowded her with welcome hugs.

Shadow looked around and searched for something, "Where's Mighty?" he asked Espio didn't reply, but only pointed up in a talk tree. Shadow sighed and walked over to the tree. Amy watched him kicking his foot on the ground getting ready to kick something. He saw her and smirked, "Watch this." he said.

Amy didn't say anything she instead watched in confusion. Shadow made a battle stance and with a really quick strong move, he kicked the tree trunk hard. He kicked it so hard part of the tree's splinters came off. Amy raised and eyebrow at him. Shadow smirked and counted down with his fingers. He then pointed up and moved out of the way.

All of a sudden, they all heard a loud yelling coming closer and closer to the ground and 'WHAM!' a red armadillo landed flat on his face out of the tree. Everyone, but Ray laughed out loud. The armadillo got back up on his feet, wobbling a little, "Alright! Who fucking did that!" he asked looking at the laughing four. He then turned to Shadow crossing his arms and giving him a mean grin. "Shadow! Long time no see, man!" he said shaking his hand and then made a round house kick to his head. But too bad for him Shadow duct and punched his face making him fly into the same tree.

"Mighty. When are you ever gonna learn?" Mina asked shaking her head. Amy looked at Mighty now passed out with stars in his eyes, "Uhh...what happened?" she asked pointing to him.

Alicia pat her back in a friendly manner, "Don't worry. He'll be fine in a couple of hours." she said with a smie. Amy smiled back and nodded. Shadow walked over to Amy and put a hand on her shoulder, "Guys we need a place to stay. But not for me. For her." he said.

Espio nodded and crossed his arms, "We have room for a couple. But what's the occasion?" he asked Shadow then crossed his arms and growled, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later." he replied. Mina grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her to one of the tents, "You could stay here. I'll sleep with Alicia." she noted and walked off to the other tents.

Amy looked around in confusion. Mina was inside the tent, Alicia and Espio were talking to Shadow and Ray was trying to wake up Mighty. She felt a bit weird, but shook it off and went inside. She took off her cape and her flats and sat on the bed. She was then joined inside with Shadow. "I talked to them and told them about what's giong on with you and Scourge." he whispered sitting next to her, "Espio said you can stay here, but you may need to follow some orders." Amy nodded and smiled.

"As long as I'm away from that horrible man, I'm ok with a bunch if orders. So who are they anyways?" she asked having her head leaning on her hands and elbows on her legs, "When I was training to be a knight, I met Espio and Mighty, they wanted to learn how to be a knight, so they were taught and they wanted to be traveling knights so I heard they got a couple of trainees and here's their camp ground. They travel and go place to place. They even help others so you might learn a thing, or two about being a knight as well." he mentioned.

Amy smiled and nodded again. She then let out a yawn anda felt her eyes drooping down. "Go to sleep now, princess. I'll be outside the camp guarding. If you need anything just ask." he said then walked out of the tent. Amy watched him leave and immediate fell down on the bed and closed her eyes to sleep.

**Yeeeeeeeaaaa...not a really good story line. But at least it had a funny part in it. Hahahaha...ehhhhhhh...ok Nevermind hope you liked this chapie. Love, review, and PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Sweet! Chapter 10!**

**Shadow: And your happy...why?**

**Me: Because people want me to keep going! I love being loved.**

**Shadow: You are so weird for a chick.**

**Me: And your so stupid for a hedgehog!**

**Shadow: ...Nice comeback.**

**Me: OH SHUT UP!**

**Chapter 10:**

****Amy woke up from the sound of nature. Birds sung in the trees while the wind blew a soft whistle throughout the forest. She opened her eyes to see that she was in a different room. 'Oh that's right. Shadow and I escaped from the castle and he found a camp for me.' she thought. She got up from the bed and slowly walked to the entrance of the tent.

She peeped out and saw the brown wolf cooking breakfast while Shadow and the red armadillo fought. She walked over and sat next to her, "Good morning." she chirped with a smile. The wolf looked up and smiled back, "Hey. Morning to you, too." she replied.

She scooped up some scrambled eggs on a plate and handed it to Amy, "Thank you..uhh-" Amy stuttered taking the plate.

"Alicia. Alicia the wolf." Alicia replied. She scooped up some eggs for her and started eating, "so for a princess, you act pretty well being in nature and all." she said taking a bite.

Amy nodded and took a bite off her fork, "I love nature so I'm fine with it." she said putting her plate down, "so Shadow told me that Espio and Mighty were knights. Are all of you knights, too?" she asked.

Alicia shook her heard, "Not all of us. Mina and I aren't. But Ray is a knight in training. Mina and I are just following." she replied putting her plate down, "Mina helps with the weapons. She makes really cool stuff for us. I'm actually a sorceress in training." Amy widedned her eyes at the last part.

"Really! I never knew there were sorceress out in the world!" she exclaimed Alicia nodded her head, "Yep there not. So far, I'm the only one. Being the only sorceress has its advantages. I get hunted down and tormented." Amy soften her gaze at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. How'd you end up here?" she asked.

Alicia took a moment to remember, "Let's just say I owe Espio my life." she answered, "I was being tormented by some villagers because I attacked a guy that tried to have his way with me. They almost killed me when he showed up and fought them all. When he was done, he asked if I could come with him so I wouldn't get hurt anymore. Of course I said yes and here I am." she blushed a tiny red tint on her muzzle.

Amy giggled and heard some shuffling from the sides. The red armadillo and Shadow came out of the forest with small bruses., "Oh ya! Breakfast for me!" the armadillo shouted with glee and plopped on the log and rested his arm around Alicia making her groan, "Mighty! I would prefer not to smell for a day thank you!" she growled throwing his arm off of her.

Mighty made a somewhat guilty grin across his face, "Aww come on, Alicia-babe." he whined Alicia turned back at him with a really angry glare, "What did I say about calling me that!" she roared making Amy jump. Shadow walked over to her and sat next to her twisting his arm around, "Did I miss anything, princess?" he asked taking an apple out of the bag.

Amy shook her head and giggled, "No, but I did learn something today." she said watching Alicia beat the crap out of Mighty, "one, Alicia's a sorceress and two, don't call her Alicia-babe." she laughed Shadow made a low chuckle and took a bite out of his apple.

After a few minutes with talking and a few beat downs, Mina and Espio came out of their tents with Ray following trying to stay awake. Mina sat across Amy, Ray sat next to a black and blue Mighty, and Espio sat next to Alicia. "I see we missed a good fight." Ray teased taking out a health box, "Shut it!" Mighty barked.

Mina and Amy giggled Espio talked with Alicia and Mina was helping herself with some eggs. "So...what's going on today?" Amy asked, "We'er going to Alteck **(I'm naming some fan made worlds so don't get confused on me.)** and rest there for a couple of days." Espio replied taking a bite out of his egg.

Mina put the plate down and smiled, "Sweet! I haven't been there for a while. Isnt that where Vector lives?" she asked watching Ray try to put some bandages on Mighty.

Alicia nodded, "Ya haven't seen him in a while either." Mighty got up and headed out in the woods, "Mighty, buddy where ya goin?" Ray called out to his friend, "We'll need more firewood so I'm just gonna get some." he answered and disapeered in the forest.

Amy got up and started walking away followed by Shadow, "You know you don't hafta follow me anymore." she said turning her attaintion to her knight, "I know." he said with a smirk. Amy smiled back and turned to the rest of her new friends, "We'll be gone for a bit." she noted Mina looked up at her, "Don't go to far, girl!" she waved a short wave at her.

Amy nodded her head and walked away with Shadow close behind. Amy kept on thinking about how everything was going on in the castle. She knew Nina probably found out that she was missing and noted her mother and father. She wondered how Scourge feels about her missing. She started getting worried about her friends. How would they know she's missing? She started fidgeting with her fingers looking rather worried.

Shadow noticed her playing with her fingers, "Something troubling you, princess?" he asked Amy shook her head and moved her hands behind her back, "Well...I'm just worried about what's happening at the castle." she mumbled, "Mother's probably freaking out and father's probably calling all the soldiers to find me. And Scourge..." Shadow glared at the ground after the last part.

"Lets not worry about that green basterd." he growled low, "The castle can handle a few weeks without you." Amy nodded then she started to tear up, "But...what about Cream, Tails and Silver? Cream must be worried sick about me." she cried covering her eyes with one hand.

Shadow walked in front of her and gently moved her hand away, "Cream's a strong girl like you. Tails can handle it and Silver is an idiot, but he can try to cope with it. They'll be just fine, princess." he whispered he put a hand on her muzzle and wiped her tears with his thumb. Amy couldn't hold it anymore and gave him a hug, hiding her head in his snow white chest.

Shadow flinched, but returned the hug. He gently rubbed her quills with one hand and held her frame protectively with his other. They stayed like that till Amy was done crying. After Amy cleaned her face up with her sleeve, they walked back to camp to see Alicia and Mina packing up, Espio and Mghty looking at a map and Ray putting out the fire.

Alicia looked up and saw Amy's red eyes, "Hey cutie. You ok?" she asked walking up to her Amy gave her a nod, "I'm fine Alicia thanks. But what's going on?" she asked looking around, "We'er getting ready to leave. Espio wants us to leave pretty early so that's what We'er doing." Alicia walked back to her tent packing some more stuff.

Amy walked over to Mina and helped her with her stuff. Shadow walked over to Espio and Mighty, "So were going to Alteck." he asked Espio looked up at him and answered with a nod, "We may need to leave in a bit because we might have some company from the Rosana knighs thank you very much." he grumbled at the last part.

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. Mighty walked over to Ray and helped put out the fire only getting burned in the process. The whole afternoon was a bit riled up, but every one was ready to leave. When they were about to leave, Amy took one last look at the castle and town.

She started getting tears in her eyes and rubbed them off with her sleeves. Then she felt a hand around her shoulders. She looked up to see sapphire blue eyes looking at her, "Come on cutie. You'll see this place again." Alicia noted. Amy nodded and both females turned around and joined their group.

At the castle, Scourge was really pissed that Amy left. He was noted by his servant and he was mad. How dare she leave without telling him. He paced back and forth in his room trying to figure out why she left. Sonic watched his step-brother in confusion, "Why are you getting worried about some slut of a princess anyway?" he asked.

Scourge took another step and turned to him with daggers for eyes, "Because, dumbass! No princess, no wedding, no power!" he growled, "That bitch thinks she can just walk out on me! Well I have a right to kill her now!" Sonic shook his head and then thought of something, "Remember her bodyguard...Shadow was it? I believe he had something to do with her absence." he mentioned rubbing his chin.

Scourge then looked at him with a surprise look, "Of course! That asshole has done this! I knew I thought something was behind the door last night." he mumbled he was getting a bit more angry now that Shadow was brought in the picture.

Scourge then walked over to his window and looked down at the knights forming around getting ready to find the missing princess. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Sonic! Get out there and find her!" he commanded Sonic looked up at him confused, "And bring her back?" he asked. Scourge turned around to face him with an evil look, "Yes. Dead or alive! Preferably dead." he replied.

Sonic smirked and bowed and headed his way to the door. "Rememeber! Show her no mercy!" Scourge noted Sonic nodded and walked out of the room. Scourge continued to look out of his window. Smirking and chuckling evilly, "Well my little princess, looks like your knight won't be there to protect you after I get through with you!" he then let out a horrible laugh that was heard throughout the castle.

**Man my fingers hurt! So this is why I hate writers block. Well hope you liked this and please review nicely. BYENEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey ma peeps! Holy crap! 30 reviews! I'm so luved! Thank you for luving my story! Well enjoy the new chapie!**

**Chapter 11:**

The next day, Amy was fishing with Mina while Shadow was keeping guard a few feet from them. Mighty and Ray were out in the woods practicing the fighting. Espio was at the campsite with Alicia keeping an eye on things.

Mina felt her pole give a tug and she immediately started pulling as hard as she can. She pulled so hard the fish flew off the hook and landed on the tree. Amy watched the whole thing and couldn't hold her laugh any longer, "I keep telling Espio that fishing isn't my kind of hobby." Mina mumbled casting her lure out once more.

Amy giggled at her remark and tugged on her pole seeing if she got a bite, "I never tried fishing before so this is actually exciting." she exclaimed Mina giggled and tugged on her pole, "Well I always do the fishing and I never get any bites, but when I see Alicia , or Ray coming back to camp with about five fishes. I swear these stupid spawn of the demons must have a fucking grudge against me!" she growled.

Amy rolled her eyes and focused on the hook making tiny circles in the water. She then felt her pole tug against the water. She jumped and held on her pole for dear life, "I got a bite! What do I do!" she shouted then felt the pole pulling her along with it, "PULL! PULL!" Mina yelled Amy was almost close to the water till she felt strong black arms around her waist. She looked over her shoulder to see Shadow behind her, "Don't let go!" he shouted.

Amy nodded and she and he started pulling as hard as they can. The force was so strong they pulled the fish out of the water, but tumbled back afterwards. Mina successfully caught the fish and ran to Amy's and Shadow's side, "Amy! Shadow! Are you guys ok!" she asked Amy and Shadow sat up and noticed the fish flopping on the hook. Then they exchanged looks then for a surprise, the started laughing. Even Shadow had a good laugh.

Mina looked at the two a bit confused, then joined them with her surprised laugh, "Wow it is true. You never learned how to fish. That was something." Mina laughed helping Amy up, "Yeah, but that was fun. Wasn't it?" she turned her head to Shadow standing up, "Yes it was. Remind me to teach you how to fish, princess." he teased then got punched by Amy playfully.

Mina looked down at the now dead fish and looked back at the two hedgehogs, "Uhh...guys one fish won't help us." she mentioned then just after she said it, they heard some noises above them making their heads looking up. The fish Mina flew out of the water fell out of the tree and landed with a 'SPLAT' on Shadow's face and landed in his hands. Shadow shook his head and saw Mina and Amy trying to hold in their laughing, "Will this do?" he asked handing the fish to Mina.

"It...might...work..." Mina stuttered doing her best to hold down a smile. Amy failed and laughed holding her sides. Mina laughed along with her. Shadow didn't laugh, but smiled at Amy. He loved to hear her laugh all the time. When they were done having a good laugh, they packed up and headed back to camp.

Alicia was practicing her magic trying to light a fire while Espio was in his tent Looking over the map. Shadow, Mina and Amy walked over to the logs and sat for a breather. Amy watched her in amazement, "So that's how you do it?" Amy asked bending over for a closer look. Alicia didn't say anything to her. She was too busy focusing on her magic. She closed her eyes and extended her hands out and mumbled some words Amy couldn't understand, "Se teh ij katem!" she said and flames flew out of her hands on the logs.

Amy was dumbfounded at her work her mouth opened, but no words came out. Then she heard a groan from Alicia and saw her hand on her forehead, "That always takes a lot out of me." she mumbled rubbing her head. "Are you ok? What happened?" Amy asked as she and Mina helped holding her up as she tries to stand.

"Its ok, Amy. Everytime I use my magic, I have to use my energy. I'll be fine in a while." she huffed and shuffled over to her tent. When she was in, Espio came out and noticed that Alicia wasn't out here, "Where's-", "She used to much of her powers and went in her tent." Mina interrupted, "I thought I told her not to go overboard." he mumbledAnn walked in her tent.

Amy looked at Mina and Shadow confused, "Let's just say Espio has some feelings for her." Mina tease Shadow started cooking the fish, "Hey mina can I see the new dagger you made." Shadow asked holding out his hand to her, "Be very gentle with it. It's practically new." Mina mentioned handing her new silver dagger to him.

Shadow began cutting up some firewood and several sticks for Mina to make some arrows for Ray. "You made that? Wow Mina!" Amy said in amazement, "I was an apprentice to a blacksmith who taught me lots of cool stuff. I also taught myself some stuff as well. I learned how to make un breakable arrows and spears, and very strong swords for Espio." Mina bragged.

"Alright. Here." Shadow said handing the dagger back, "SHADOW!" Mina yelled shadow flinched and jumped up from his spot, "What! What!" he asked looking around him, "You scratched it! It took me three days to make this!" she whined feeling the scratch mark on her now used weapon Shadow raised and eye brow at her,, "Uh...sorry?" he said with a hint of guilt. Mina grumbled and walked off to her tent. Amy looked back at him and both exchanged shoulder shruggs.

Mighty and Ray came back to camp. Well Mighty was holding Ray with one arm around his shoulders, "Ray!" Amy gasped running up to the unconsiouse squirl, "I...trained him a bit too hard." Mighty said sheepishly, "He'll be fine in a bit. So did we miss anything?" he asked walking to his and Ray's tent, "Mina tried to catch fish again, but failed miserably." Shadow replied taking his fish to eat.

"Awww I missed it? Damn! Well I'll see it soon. So no hope crying over spilled fish." Mighty teased then got whacked beside the head by Mina, "Your not funny!" she growled. Mighty smirked and carried his past out friend to his tent. "I'm surrounded by idiots!" she mumbled getting a giggle out of Amy and a chuckle from Shadow. "I hear you. We have some friends back home who are kinda like that." he said Amy glared at him, "Shadow! That's mean! Their not like that!" Amy shouted crossing her arms. shadow raised an eyebrow at her, "Hey I'm just saying." he exclaimed "Cream wouldn't stop crying and hugging me becaus of a snake, Tails kept on complaining about hid sword being to heavy. And Silver...don't even go there." he growled at the last part. Amy continued to give him death glares, "But that's still very rude!" she shouted pointing her finger at him.

'Hmm this is getting interesting.' Mina thought and giggled while watching her two friends fight. After an hour of fighting and bickering, Espio and Alicia came out of the tent and joined their friends next to the fire. Mighty soon joined in with them, "Hey, girl! How'er you feeling?" Mina asked patting a seet next to her, "I'm fine, Mina." Alicia replied taking a seat next to her yellow friend, "but I almost died when Espio gave me a lecture about my powers." she chuckled. Espio gave her a soft yet angry glare. Amy and Mina giggled and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Just so your aware we are not staying her for a while." Espio said getting everyone's attaintion, "We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning so make sure your packed and don't get too comfortable." everyone nodded. Mina, Amy, Alicia and Shadow ate some fruit while Mighty and Espio fought over the last fish. Too bad for Mighty, Espio got the last bite of his sea food. After dinner, everyone retired to their tents for the long quiet night.

That night, Amy couldn't sleep. She kept on tossing and turning for a comfortable position, but felt no tiredness in her eyes. She got up from her bed and quietly walked out of her tent making sure she didnt wake Mina up. She walked over to the fire and sat down to take up the heat from the flames. She watched as the wood being burned and crippled next to the flames. She was careful not to get burned by the flying ashes that were still burning.

She then made a crouch position and wrapped her arms around her legs and brought them close to her body. She stayed like that in deep thought. She continued to think about her family and friends. She imagined Cream beside herself worrying over her lost friend. The thought brought her to tears in the corner of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away before they fell off her muzzle.

"Can't sleep?" a soft velvet voice brought Amy out from her thoughts. She looked up to see her black knight looking at her with no emotion in his face, "Yes. I've been...thinking." she replied looking down at the fire once more. Shadow sighed and sat next to her, "If your still thinking about everyone back home, I'm sure they'er doing just fine. They may be worried, but this is for your own good." Shadow said as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

Amy nodded and continued to watch the dancing flames, "I know. But still it's so hard not to be worried. I'm also very much worried that Scourge might come after me." she started weeping and hid her face in her hands. Suddenly she then felt the hand that rested on her shoulder now around her waist and brought much closer to Shadow. "Like I said. I promise never to let that sick basterd touch you or get near you. Knights promise." he vowed holding up his left hand in a vow position. Amy smiled and nestled in his warm embrace.

They stayed like that for a while till Shadow told Amy its past her bed time. Amy nodded and she and he walked to their tents. With a goodnight wave, they diasapeered in the tents. Everything seemed normal around them. But they were unaware that they were being watched by a blue hedgehog watching their every movement. Especially Amy's. "Well looks like I found where the bitch is hiding" he whispered to himself, "now I just gotta wait till I get a better shot. Scourge will have his princess sooner than he thinks." with that he chuckled low and evilly clutching his sword tightly. The night went on with no interruptions untill the next day.

**I don't make very good endings dont I. O well I wasn't really a good story writer. I just come up with the stories in my head. So anyways hope you liked this story. Oh I also have another shadamy related story coming up pretty soon. If any of you guys know chibi vampire or vampire Karin, I'm making a story like that. Here's the cast of the story.**

**Karin Maaka: Amy Rose**

**Kenta Usui: Shadow the hedgehog**

**Fumio Usui: Sarah the hedgehog**

**Henry Marker: Vector the crocodile**

**Calera Marker: Vanilla the rabbit**

**Ren Maaka: Scourge the hedgehog**

**Anju Maaka: Cream the rabbit**

**Maki Tokitou: Sally Acorn**

**Winner Sinclair: Sonic the hedgehog**

**Elda Marker: Marceline the hedgehog**

**I might change the characters, but I won't make it just yet just a little heads up on my new story in the near future. Well again hope you liked this story and stay tuned for the next PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guuuuys! Hope you loved my last chapie! So here's the new one. I like to say thank you to all my fans like MEGAANIMEFREAK27, Amy roxs1, KatIskitty33, YouObviouslyluvOreos and Therosebullet99 for all you've done to help me make my story popular. 'sniff! sniff!' I'm so happie! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 12:**

"TAILS! TAILS!" Cream ran all over the town looking for her fox friend. She held a folded paper tightly to her chest so it won't fly away. Sure enough she found him by their favorite place. When they were small, Tails, Cream and Amy would meet up by their favorite gazebo while they waited for Shadow and Silver to come. They would chat, play, or pick some flowers from the gardens. Tails was practicing his sword technics around a garden of roses till he heard Cream shouting, "Cream! I'm over here!" he shouted back.

Cream ran up to him and threw her arms around him almost making him fall, "Cream! What happened?" Tails asked holding the sobbing rabbit, "It's terrible, Tails! Amy...Amy..." Cream cried on his chest.

"What? What happened to Amy!" Tails asked more frantically Cream held back her tears and showed the paper she was holding to him. Tails unraveled the paper and his eyes widened at the black letters. '**Princess Amelia Roselina of Rosana has been missing. The award will be 50000 mobians for her safety.**' Tails was dumbfounded and shocked at the news. Cream continued to cry on his chest, "What i-if something b-bad hap-ppened to her?" she stuttered.

Tails pushed her off so he can get her to face him, "Cream. This is Amy. She's too strong to let anything happen to her. And don't forget she has Shadow with her remember." he asked wiping the tears off her face with his thumb. Cream nodded and looked around as well, "Speaking of which, where is Shadow? He hasn't been around in a while?" she asked crossing her arms. "Yeah I know. I haven't seen him at knights training at all. Maybe something happen to him-" Tails stopped when he saw Cream's eyes begin to water again, "although Shadow can handle everything! Yeah he's probably ok!" Tails sighed. Cream made a big grin across her face.

Then their little talk was interrupted by some noises above them making their heads look up to the sky. The saw a greenish silver hedgehog hovering above them holding the same paper Cream had, "Didja hear the news?" Silver asked landing gracefully on the ground, "Yeah...just a couple minutes ago." Tails said crossing his arms. "How can Amy run away like that? Its not like her to do that." Silver said rubbing his head while looking at the ground, "We know. And Shadow is gone, too." Cream pointed out. Silver looked at her shockingly, "What! That idiot is gone, too?" he asked.

Cream and Tails sweat dropped and nodded, "Damn it! Amy's gone, now Shadow! What else could go wrong!" he complained. He probably shouldn't have said that. Queen Flora came out of the castle to try to calm herself from her daughter's sudden absence untill she saw some familiar people, "Oh! You must be Amelia's friends, right?" she asked. Cream nodded while Tails gave a guilty Silver a 'Good job' glare.

"Do you know anything about this, or where she is? It's just not like her. Do you know what happened?" she asked with a frantic look. "Well she was saying some stuff about Scou-" Silver quickly clamped a hand across Cream's mouth before she could say anything. Flora cocked her head on the said in confusion, "We'er sorry your highness, but we don't know anything about what happened to her." Silver said sheepishly, "We wish we knew though." Flora nodded slowly and turned away to walk back to the castle.

Cream pushed Silver's hand off of her mouth, "Why didn't you let me tell her, you meanie!" she shouted gasping for air, "The queen is worried sick about her, Cream we don't want her to be more worried." Tails replied patting her on the shoulder. Cream nodded and started to tear up in the corner of her eyes, "I just wish Amy and Shadow are ok." she weeped rubbing her eyes with her sleeve. Silver gave her a comforting hug, "It's ok, Cream. We'er all worried. About Amy." he said trying to calm her down although getting another glare from Tails, "And Shadow, too." he sighed.

Amy was helping Alicia packing up her stuff while she was hearing some constant complaining outside, "Well at least I don't make a fool of myself when I'm out in public!" Mina shouted, "Yeah, well at least I don't sleep with a teddy bear!" Mighty shouted back, "WHEN HAVE I EVER SLEPT WITH ONE!" Alicia sighed and shook her head, "Oh boy." she mumbled picking up her pack and threw it over her shoulder.

"So...what exactly is going on with those two?" Amy asked throwing her bag over her shoulder, "Mighty lost from fighting Mina and he got pist." Alicia replied shrugging her shoulders, "It always ends like this. They start fighting, then they end up yelling random things." Amy nodded and walked out of their tent. Shadow was talking to Espio while Mina and Mighty fought with words. 'They act like brother and sister, too.' Amy thought.

Ray came over to the two and broke up the fight, "Guys come on! Are you ready to leave yet?" he asked pushing Mighty away from Mina, "Yeah yeah I'm ready! Damn!" Mighty grumbled and walked over to his tent. Ray sighed and followed him, Mina shook her head and noticed Amy next to her then suddenly brought a happy smile on her muzzle, "Hey, hun. You good?" she asked trying to hide her anger vains**(you know those anime anger vains you see on their heads when their pist off, or mad.)** Amy nodded, "Yep I'm good. So are you ok?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Mina scoffed and held her nose up high, "That asshole thinks he can beat me at everything, but I showed him a thing, or two. I could do a lot better than him." she bragged Mighty came out with a his bag over his shoulder, "Yeah except fishing." he teased while Ray and Alicia rolled their eyes. "OH FUCK OFF!" Mina yelled almost about to punch him in the face. "ENOUGH!" they all turned their heads to see a steamy purple chameleon crossing his arms, "Didn't I say we will be leaving in the morning first thing? Well it's almost in the afternoon so hurry up!" he ordered.

Everyone besides Amy, Shadow and Alicia groaned and nodded. Amy and Alicia couldn't help, but giggle at the scene. When they were finally done, they all hiked through the forest with no delay. Amy on the other hand kept blowing her hair out of the way since the wind was so fast and strong. Mina noticed and stopped the group, "Hey, girl. Maybe you need to cut your quils. They look a bit messed up." she noted brushing her quills a bit, "But I've been growing this since it took a decade to make it long." Amy said tugging on the tips of her bangs.

"I know, hun, but still it'll be a hard journey for you if you keep it like that." Mina explained Amy sighed and nodded. Mina smiled and took out her dagger she made before her other one that got scratched by Shadow. She sat Amy down on a rock and began cutting her hair. Everyone watched in confusion and awe at Mina's movement. Shadow on the other hand kept a close eye on her just in case she doesn't make a wrong move on Amy.

Amy sat there trying to keep calm while bit by bit of her hair gets cut off. Mina continued to trim her quills very well with her knife. Smooth cuts and here and there and she was done. " Introducing the new and improved, Amy!" Mina cheered and motioned her hand to her. Amy stood up and shook off the access and turned to her friends. She was even more beautiful to look at. Her quills were now a bit under her shoulders easy to see her curves and bust much well.

Mighty and Ray were starstruck and left their mouths open. Alicia and Espio smiled and nodded at Mina's wonderful handy work. Shadow continued to stare at her with his crimson eyes wide. He never imagined Amy to look even more radiant than ever. "Hey...Shadow? You ok?" Amy waved a hand in front of his face knocking him out of his trance, "Huh? W-what?" he stuttered looking around around to see curiouse eyes on him. "Wow. I never seen you space out like that before, Shadow." Amy laughed Shadow blushed a bit on his muzzle and turned his head away.

"Is that a hint of blush I see?" Mighty teased poking Shadow with his elbow Shadow grunted and gave him a good punch to the face, "Can we please just go now!" Shadow complained and walked off leaving a past out armadillo on the ground. Everyone exchanged looks then Amy, Mina and Alicia giggled and quickly joined their blushing friend. Espio rolled his eyes and followed along as Ray helps Mighty up, "you ok, buddy?" Ray asked hoisting his friend up on his feet, "Yeah I'm good. Sheesh. He so likes her." Mighty smirked giving out a teasing chuckle.

Finally they found their way to Alteck. Everything was so lively and free all around. People all over chat, children played all around town, many good things to see and food to enjoy. Amy couldn't believe what she was seeing with her eyes. She was so excited she almost bolted away from the group to explore when a sudden hand stopped her, "Woah there, princess!" Shadow said holding the confused pink hedgehog, "What? Why?" she asked.

Shadow didn't say anything, but pulled out her cape he kept with him and put it on her, "Remember, your a runaway princess so we don't want people to be suspicious." he remarked tugging on the hood over her head. Amy blushed a bit, but agreed with a simple nod. Espio decided that they could go exploring for a bit till they go to Vector's place. He had Amy go with Shadow, Alicia go with him**(of course)** and Mighty, Ray, and Mina together. They agreed and went their separate ways.

Amy was enjoying herself looking at all the cool surroundings while Shadow stood by her protectively. He felt an uneasy feeling around them like someone is watching their every movement. Amy noticed his expression and put a hand on his shoulder having the black knight jolt his head to face her, "Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked with a bit worried in her voice.

Shadow shook his head, "Sorry, prin-Amy I was trying to find something here, but it's too damn crowded here." he complained Amy couldn't help, but giggle at his remark. Shadow smirked at her and led her threw the town.

Everyone enjoyed themselves pretty well. Mighty won 100 mobians from a gambler, Mina found a cute dress to wear, Ray was pre occupied in the library, Alicia had a guy flirt with her, but was attack suddenly by Espio, Amy spent the whole afternoon with Shadow. They all met up at an old house that looked familiar to Espio and Mighty. Mighty knocked on the door a couple of times, but no answer. He then started banging on the door a little to hard. Everyone sweat dropped at his childish behavior.

Then a tall crocodile opened the door wide with an angry look. He wore a brown tunic with a weapon pouch strapped around his waist. He also wore his favorite headphones for style, "WHO KEEPS ON KNOCKING ON MY DOOR WHEN IM TRYIN TO SLEEP!" he yelled everyone, but the two jumped from his huge gaping mouth. Shadow pulled Amy behind him for protection. "Nice to see you too, Vector." Espio said sarcastically crossing his arms, "No way! Espio! Mighty! How've ya been!" Vector asked giving the two a welcome back bear hug.

"Vecs...can't...breath!" Mighty gasped while in his death hug Vector noticed Espio and Mighty's face turning blue then dropped them on the ground, "Woops. Sorry. Didn't know my own strength." he apologized showing off his biceps. Alicia and Mina helped them off the ground while they were gasping for air, "hey who are all you people?" vector asked pointing to each person, "We'll introduce people later, right now we want to know if we can stay here for the knight?" Espio asked.

Vector replied with a smile and stepped aside from the entrance for them to come in, "Sure. I have some room in the house so you can stay for as long as you want. With a little fee that is." he said moving his finger tips together, "Same old Vecs we know and love...well know anyways." Mighty joked getting a high five from Ray. "Oh ha ha ha." Vector said sarcastically closing his door and walked in the living room with everybody following.

Mina and Alicia sat on the couch, Amy sat in a comfy chair, Shadow stood by Amy leaning on the wall, Espio stood by Alicia's side, Ray sat in a chair and Mighty leaned on the wall as well, "So again who are all you people?" Vector asked sitting in his favorite chair, "This is Ray,vMina, Alicia, Shadow and Amy." Mighty introduced making sure not to give out Amy's secret. Even though Vector is an old time friend, he still can't be trusted, "I see. So what brings you here to Alteck?" Vector asked putting his hands in the back of his head.

"We were just traveling till we noticed we were close to this place and wanted to say hi." Espio replied. Vector nodded and then glanced over at Amy, "You know, you remind me of someone. Someone I had a crush on in the past." he noted rubbing his chin. Amy sat their with confusion and shock, "We found the two lost in the forest. We don't know where they were from." Mina cut the awkward silence. Vector nodded again, 'I still say she looks familiar.' he thought. "Oh well time to eat! You came at the right time! Me and my apprentice were just making some dinner." everybody looked at him confusingly.

Vector rolled his eyes, "Her names Midnight and she's an apprentice to me." Espio and Mighty slapped their foreheads, "Right I forgot." Mighty smiled sheepishly, "You mind telling us who she is!" Mina asked crossing her arms across her chest, "Vector is a retired Alteck knight, but he also had apprentices." Espio explained, "Midnight is a Alteckan who was an orphan till she met Vector. He trained her and we met. So let's just say she's like a sister to us." everyone nodded, "Now I understand it! I wondered why there were so many armor and weapons around here." Shadow exclaimed looking around the room.

"Yep she's gone now but she's coming back untill night fall." Vector mentioned tossing up some salad, "Alright! Come and get it!" everyone walked in the kitchen and ate some supper.

After dinner, Vector showed them the guest bedroom. He only had one room so the guys gave the girls the room and they slept in the living room. Mighty took the comfy chair, Ray took Vector's favorite chair, Shadow took the couch, Espio preferred to sleep standing up so he leanded on the wall and slept. The girls gave Amy the bed and slept on the floor.

Amy had tossed and turned once again and couldn't sleep. She got out of her bed and quietly walked out the back door. She saw the moon shining through the trees and it looked beautiful to her. She walked out a few steps and inhaled the midnight air. She exhaled and was about to walk through the forest that was behind Vector's house till she heard an "Ahem!" behind her. She turned around to see Alicia standing in front of the door with her arms on her sides, "Where do you think you going, young lady?" she asked in a stern tone.

Amy smiled nervously, "Uhh...well...I wanted to see what's in the woods?" she replied acting like nothing happened. Alicia raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Amy if you wanted to explore you should've let us know...even though it's in the middle of the knight." she noted looking at the stars, "Yeah, but it's a lot more peaceful at night. Isn't it?" Amy asked Alicia shrugged her shoulders then walked down next to her, "Alright fine! But not too far ahead of the house." she smiled then was awarded with a hug from Amy.

They walked a bit through the woods having a chat about things. Amy learned that she really like Espio a lot which got her pretty jumpy. She also told her that Mina may have a crush on Mighty. Amy and her burst out laughing after that. It got even more late so Alicia decided to go back receiving a groan from Amy. They walked a bit till Alicia stopped in mid tracks. Amy noticed and turned to her, "Alicia what's wrong?" she asked the brown angle wolf**(yes people she has wings. She's a wolf with wings my OC baby!).**

Alicia looked around her looking a bit peculiar, "Amy...We'er not alone." she whispered holding out her hands and made a ball of fire come out, "Huh? What do you mean?" Amy asked a bit more frantically. Alicia didn't answer, she looked around her and Amy's surroundings. Then she heard a 'SHINK!' from behind Amy. She quickly jumped in front of her then felt a cold dagger plunged into her side. She coughed up some blood then fell down on the ground clutching her side, "ALICIA!" Amy screamed and ran to her dying friend, "A-Amy g-go..get h-h-help...now!" Alicia stuttered trying to stay awake.

"No! I won't leave you!" Amy protested putting a hand on the wound and pushing hard to keep the blood from bleeding out. Alicia hissed in pain. The pain was terribly emberrible to both girls. Then Amy heard some shuffling in the bushes, "W-who's there!" she asked not leaving her friends side. Then a dark blue hedgehog came out of the bushes with another knife in hand. The moonlight showed a familiar evil smirk that gave shivers down Amy's spine, "No...no...Sonic!" she stuttered covering her mouth with her other hand.

Sonic stepped closer to the two, "Hey princess. Nice to see you hear. Too bad this is your last night to be alive!" Sonic grinned horrifyingly, "Wheres that asshole Shadow! Isn't he supposed to protect you? Some knight he is." Amy was scared and angry at him. He talked trash about her best friend and now he almost killed Alicia in front of her. "A-Amy...go! NOW!" Alicia yelled pushing her away with what little strength she had, "NO!" Amy yelled back.

Sonic got a bit closer to her, "Well bitch! Any last words?" he asked as he held the dagger over his head Amy continued to cry. She didn't know what to do. She covered Alicia with her arms protectively, "very well then. DIE!" Sonic yelled and threw his arm down to make the kill.

"STOOOOP!"

******Wow that was intense my fingers hurt now. So hope you liked it and thank you for your reviews! LUV YOU ALL!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Ya I'm so mean.**

**Amy: That was mean how could you let your fans wait on a cliffhanger?**

**Me: Because I'm evil! MWA HA HA HA!**

**Amy: -.- Oooooook...?**

**Me: Time for the new chapie WOOOOO (don't worry no deaths except for Sonics of course.)**

**Sonic in the background: WHAT!**

**Chapter 13:**

"STOOOOOP!"

Sonic stoped his hand from plunging the dagger to Amy's head and turned around to see a magenta colored hedgehog standing behind him holding a sword in one hand and a Arteck shield in the other. She had a green wavy skirt and a black top to go with it. Her eyes and hair were just like Amy's, but the bangs were arched a lot more than hers, her hair was shorter to her shoulders and her eyes were darker shade of green, "Get away from them!" she ordered taking a few steps forward.

Sonic glared at her, "Stay the fuck out of this!" he growled moving away from Amy and Alicia, "Why don't you fight someone like me!" she yelled making a battle stance. Sonic chuckled and charged at the magenta hedgehog. But Sonic's speed wasn't that fast enough to attack her first. The megenta hedgehog jumped up and landed gracefully on the ground behind him. He turned around charged at her again, but she instead made a front ward flip and landed behind him once again. This was starting to piss Sonic off, "STAY STILL DAMN IT!" he yelled attacking her again.

The magenta hedgehog jumped again, but landed on his head giving him a good stomp. She front flipped again and slashed her sword at Sonic's back making him holler in pain, "Damn it!" he hissed holding himself up. He took out his dagger and threw it at her, but she turned gracefully and grabbed in in one swing. She then did another turn and threw it at him making the knife go right through his shoulder, "AUGH!" Sonic screamed holding his bloody shoulder.

The megenta hedgehog lowered her stance and stood in front of Amy and Alicia, "GET OUT!" she demanded pointing her sword to him Sonic didn't have a choice he got up and ran away leading a trail of blood behind him. Amy continued to cover her dying friend when she came over to her, "It's ok. I'm a friend." she softly spoke kneeling down to expect Alicia's wound. When she saw the horrible gash her dark green eyes widened, "Get her in the house! Now!" she demanded.

Amy hesitated for a moment then took Alicia's arm and put it around her shoulder. The magenta hedgehog did the same to her other. Amy yelled to everybody to help them. When they woke up and saw Alicia almost dead with a twelve inch wound in her side, they were shocked. Espio was more horrified to see her like this. He quickly picked her up (bridal style) and carried her to the guest bedroom.

He layed Alicia on the bed and quickly ripped her shirt off leaving her corset on. The megenta hedgehog came in with a couple of herbs and flowers and began to mix them all in a bowl. Amy was outside the door holding Mina while she cried non stop. She kept on praying that Alicia was going to live and wished that she had never gone out there in the first place. Mighty and Ray were outside the house making sure someone like Sonic wouldn't come back again. Shadow was beside Vector who kept a wooden cross in hand saying a prayer.**  
**

When the powdered herbs and flowers finally melted in a warm cup of water, the megenta hedgehog came over to the bed and quickly poured a bit on her wound. Alicia hissed and yelled at the pain from the herbs. Espio stayed close to her holding her hand for comfort. Her yells and screams of pain echoed through the house getting everybody more nervous by the minute.

For the past couple of minutes was torture for poor Alicia. The megenta hedgehog came out of the room and walked into the living room where everybody was waiting. Mighty was the first to brake the silence, "Well...is she...?" he asked trying to choke up some tears she then made a smile appear across her muzzle, "The knife wound was big, but she is going to be fine." she said sincerely. After she said it everybody in the room cheered like there was no tomorrow. Amy hugged Shadow who returned the embrace and Mighty gave Mina a hug, but then got smacked on the face.

"Where's Espio?" Ray asked she chuckled a bit to herself, "He's with her right now. He told me he would watch her till she's better." she replied then turned to Amy with a gentle look, "before she went to sleep she wanted me to tell you that all of this was never your fault so you shouldnt think that anymore." Amy smiled and wipped away her tears that were now tears of joy.

"So who are you anyways?" Mina asked crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh I'm sorry I never introduced myself. My name is Midnight the hedgehog. Im a proud apprentice to the great Sir Vector." she introduced herself. "So your the famouse Midnight! Vecs talks about you all the time sayin you were taught how to make potions and learn how to fight." Mighty bragged shaking Midnight's hand making her blush, "I see. Well master Vector I see you haven't changed a bit since last month." she said turning her attaintion to the green crocodile.

"I guess it has been that long hasn't it? Well you've certainly changed. You've grown a bit, learned a bit. Your not my old apprentice anymore." Vector smiled at her! "you used to use a wooden sword now your able to use a bigger stronger weapon." Ray patted her on the back, "Thank Mobius you were here, or we wouldve lost her tonight." he said happily then Midnight's smile turned to a frown, "Well you would've lost two tonight." she noted.

Everybody looked at her confusingly, "What do you mean?" Mina asked plopping a seat on the couch, "She almost went with her because of that blue hedgehog." she said pointing at Amy. "Oh right. Shadow me and Alicia were attacked by Sonic. He knows where we at now." she told him looking down at the ground. Shadow's face was full of shock. How could that ass locate them so quickly. Even he cursed at himself for putting Amy and Alicia in danger. Everybody continued to stare at them, "So...who's Sonic?" Ray asked sitting down in a chair.

Shadow growled at the name of that blue man, "He's Scourge's step-brother. He's also his bodyguard so he is told to do anything Scourge tells him." he grumbled clenching his fist, "Scourge must've told him to find me and kill me. What do we do now?" Amy asked hiding her face in her hands, "Remember what we said, girl." Mina's voice brought Amy up from her tears, "We'll do anything to protect you. Nothing will happen to you if you stay by our side. And if Scourge ever touches a single strand of fur on you, I'll make sure to attack him where the sun won't shine!" Mighty threw his fist in the air, "Same goes for me, too!" he shouted Ray stepped up beside him, "Me, too." he agreed. Vector and Midnight nodded their heads in agreement , making Amy let out a smile on her muzzle.

After everyone agreed to help Amy and Shadow, they all retired to sleep. Outside Sonic was still in deep pain from his shoulder and back, "Damn it! I was so close! Scourge is not gonna be happy with this one. No matter, I will kill you princess Amelia." he vowed and limped away to heal himself.

**Sorry this was a short chapie, but I didnt sleep at all last night and I feel really tired so hope you love this story and stay tuned for the next. BYENEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**YO MA PEEPS! Hope you enjoyed the last chapie. I'm gonna try to make this longer** **it'll be hard, but it's what my loyal FF peeps want! So enjoy this chapter and all Sonic fans don't tear up on me! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 14:**

The next morning, Alicia woke up with a faint, but painful headache. She put a hand to her head and rubbed it, 'Man that was torture last night! I hope Amy's ok. She looked so scared and I couldn't help her. At least that hedgehog came just in time' she thought. She sat up and felt another pain to her side. She winced and cupped a hand to the wound noticing it was patched up. She also felt another warm and gentle hand ontop of her other.

She looked over to her right and saw Espio asleep next to the bed holding her hand tightly. She blushed and smiled, 'did he stay with me last night? Now that I mention it, he looked very scared when he saw me in that state. Maybe...maybe he really likes me. I'm always around him and he gets jealous when some other guy talks to me. I'm always too scared to ask, or tell him about it.' she thought.

Espio stayed with her never letting go of her hand. This made Alicia very flustered and happy. She smiled big and to wake him up, she took her hand and flicked it on his head. He felt it and woke up startled, "What! Who! Where!" he asked looking around the room till he turned and saw Alicia sitting up and smiling.

"Your...alright!" Espio exclaimed and gave her a hug, but retreated when he heard her winced from the pain, "sorry...you really need to take better care of yourself!" he said with a hint of stern in his voice, "Yeah, but you know me. Friends come first so if I wasn't there...let's not go there." Alicia sighed. Espio grinned and squeezed her hand instead of giving her another hug, "You know...you really gave me a heart attack last night! Your lucky Midnight was here!" he told her.

Alicia looked at him, "Midnight...?" she asked Espio nodded his head, "She made some potion to help save you so good thing she came in time." he said with relief in his tone. "Well remind me to thank her." Alicia smiled, "by the way, thanks for staying with me when I was almost dead." Espio blushed even more and turned his head, "N-n-no prob-blem." he stuttered trying to hide his blush. Alicia giggled at him having Espio smile knowing she was going to be just fine.

Downstairs, everyone was waking up to another morning. Shadow woke Mighty up by pouring ice cold water on him. Mina helped Midnight with breakfast while Ray was talking to Vector. Amy wanted to check on Alicia so she made her way to the room when she heard some laughing on the other side of the door. She opened it and saw Alicia laughing and Espio chuckling to something they said, "ALICIA!" she shouted in glee.

They turned their heads to see a happy pink hedgehog jumping and running up to her, "Your alive! I'm so happy!" she squeeled and hugged Alicia harder making her shout in pain, "I'm sorry! I forgot your not heald yet." Amy apologized getting off of her, but Alicia held up her hand in defence, "It's fine, Amy." she said, "You should be happy and I'm not mad. I'm also happy that your not hurt." Amy nodded.

Because of Amy's out burst, Mina, Mighty, Ray, and Shadow came through the door. Mina had tears in her eyes and gave her a gentle hug. Mighty smiled holding back his tears and Ray was smiling ear to ear. "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Mina yelled in Alicia's ear, "OW! What was that for!" she shouted holding her ears down, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" Alicia rolled her eyes, "You didn't have to yell. I'm sorry and I already got the lecture from Espio." Mina shrugged her shoulders then smiled at her.

Midnight soon joined in and noticed her sitting up on the bed, "I see that the potion worked. How do you feel?" she asked walking up to Alicia, "I'm alright. I still hurt though and it's sorta hard to move, but I can heal myself quicker." she replied holding her sore side. Midnight nodded and had everyone, but Mina and Amy to leave. Espio protested, but Midnight said she'll be fine with them.

Espio left when Mighty had to push him out. Ray and Shadow followed. Alicia took off the bandage and placed her hand on the wound, "Uh girl? I don't think you should use your magic on it." Mina said Alicia shook her head, "It'll be fine I won't use too much." she assured her. Then she closed her eyes and spoke in whisper that everybody can't understand, "sa que tas vue!" she spoke and a golden light formed around her hand.

Everyone watched as her knife wound and scar had vanished before their eyes. Alicia sat up and huffed, "well I tried...I guess." she sighed. Midnight came over and expected the wound, "Your ok. I'm surprised I never met anyone with powers like yours." she complimented holding out her hand to her.

Alicia took it and stood up, but almost fell from lack of dizziness. Good thing Amy was there to catch her, "We won't tell Espio if you won't." she joked while helping her up. She smiled and stood once more, but didn't fall. Mina pat her back and left the room with Midnight following. Alicia told Amy to stay for a quick chat. "So Amy." she started crossing her arms, "Who was that guy?" Amy cringed from remembering that horrible night. She thought of his evil green eyes glaring right at her before he went for the kill, "He's...well...he's..." Amy stuttered fiddling with her hands.

Amy raised an eyebrow at her waiting for an aply, "He's...uh-", "He's Scourge's step-brother." both heads turned to see Shadow and Espio standing in the door way, "He came here to kill Amy and almost killed you for saving her." Shadow finished sitting on the bed and Espio leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

"So Scourge wants Amy...dead. Im surprised no one hasn't even said a thing about him." Alicia sighed, "He doesn't want me he wants my kingdom so of course he wants me dead." Amy cried hiding her face in her hands. Alicia wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Don't worry. We'll be there when things get rough." Alicia said with a brave smile. Amy smiled back and walked over to the bed and sat next to Shadow, "The question is...what do we do now?" Shadow mentioned, "First we'll stay here for another night." Espio replied pushing himself off the wall, "That asshole Sonic might come back and when he does we can take him on." he clenched his fist to his side, 'I also want to give him a little payback for what he did to her!' he thought loud.

Alicia nodded and left to tell everyone the plan. Espio turned to Shadow with a stern look, "Shadow your staying in here with Amy." he ordered Shadow looked at him with wide eyes. Amy immediately blushed a deep red on her muzzle, "Excuse me!" she asked getting up from her seat, "You heard me. Shadow's staying in here, Mighty and Ray are going to keep watch outside the house, Mina will guard your room from outside. Me and Alicia will be downstairs with Vector and Midnight in case he comes through the basement." he explained Shadow hid his blush as much as he can and agreed, "Alright. I'll stay here. I won't let that fucker in this room." Shadow vowed clenching his fist next to his chest.

Amy still very shocked walked up to them, "Wait! I'm not sure if I can handle this!" Amy complained Espio put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. We'er all here for you and like Shadow said we won't let him near you." he said in a softly gaze at her. He then left the room to leave Shadow and Amy alone, "Are you sure about this? We never shared a room together before. Not even when we were kids." Amy said with shakiness in her voice.

Shadow soften his gaze at her and her hand to give a comforting squeeze, "I know, but I also know Espio and when he makes his plans they never back fire. So we can trust him on this." he whispered gently to her, "I'll sit over in the corner if it'll make you feel better." he pointed to the corner next to the door. Amy took a minute to reply. She didn't feel right that she's sleeping in the same room with a man, even if it's her dearest friend. She blushed a bit then nodded, "If its ok. If you please." she answered. Shadow smiled at her then left the room with Amy following.

Everyone knew about the plan and was ready to start. That night everything was quiet. Too quiet actually. Amy had trouble falling asleep because of Shadow there watching her sleep and keeping an eye on the room and if Sonic would show. Mina was outside polishing her dagger waiting for the culprit to strike. Mighty and Ray were outside on each side of the house. Back and front. Vector, Alicia, Midnight and Espio stayed down stairs in the basement.

Shadow heard Amy's whimpers. He got up and walked over to her bed. He noticed that she burrowed her head under the pillow and was curled up in a ball. He sat down on the side of the bed and gently rub her back having the scared pink flower jump. She saw his red eyes staring at her with worried and softness. She sat up and hugged him tightly. Shadow gave her a much tighter embrace and stroked her quills, "Itl be ok, princess. I won't let that basterd hurt you." he whispered in her ear.

Amy felt safe and happy in her knight's arms. She was still scared about what will happen. She held on him tighter like he was leaving and never coming back. Shadow chuckled and kissed her forehead making Amy blush even more red. She looked up and saw him smiling down on her. She smiled back and yawns, Shadow layed her down and covered her up warmly. He then was about to walk back to his corner when he felt a tug on his hand. He looked down and saw Amy's hand gripping tightly to his. He smiled and sat next to her brushing her quills gently and waited for her to fall asleep.

Hours past and nothing yet. The moon glides through the sky while twinkling stars shoot across the black night. Everyone was getting sleepy and was hard trying to stay alert. Amy was fast asleep from Shadow's comfort. Shadow was back in his corner almost dozing off from his post. His eye lids begin to close as he tries to keep them open. Minutes later he slumps and falls asleep as well.

Outside, a dark blue figure hops from tree to tree and sees an open window. He smirks to himself and with one strong jump, he hops from the tree and lands inside the room gracefully. He spots the bed where the sleeping princess lies there and quietly walks over to the bed taking out a dagger from his back. His green eyes narrowed and glued to Amy's figure. He flinched when he saw her shuffle in the covers making better room for her. He sighs and stands in front of Amy holding the dagger up high over her frame ready to swing down on her.

But he didn't know that there was another person in the room just waking up to see the dark figure about to drive a knife into Amy. Shadow's eyes widened and with fast jolt of movement, he tackled the dark man down to the ground holding his hands down. Amy heard the commotion and saw Shadow fighting and struggling with someone. She quickly got out of bed and ran out of the room.

Shadow grunted and punched the man in the face several times, but was then kicked off and thrown out of the window. He landed flat on his back and yelled in pain. Mighty and Ray heard him and ran to see what was going on. The figure hoped out of the room and landed in front of Shadow. He wiped his bloody mouth and held his dagger up once more. Shadow tried to get up, but he was in too much pain to fight. The man came up so close that the moon shined on his face revealing a familiar blue hedgehog.

Shadow growled when he saw Sonic towering before him and laughing viciously. "Well well well." he smirked, "guess the great Shadow couldn't fight well. Your lucky your not dead yet. But you will be." Shadow sat up ignoring the excruciating pain in his back, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he yelled and tried to stand, but Sonic kicked him in the stomache. Shadow coughed up blood and fell to the ground again. Sonic laughed and raised his hand holding the dagger now ready to strike him.

But his plan foiled when Mighty charged up and punched him in the face making the blue blur fly to a nearby tree, "Hands off the idiot!" Mighty growled and charged at him once more. Shadow was breathing fast and felt his life slipping away when he heard a sweet angelic voice, "SHADOW! NO!" Amy ran up to him and lifted hi head on to her lap. He looked up at her and saw her tears streaming down her face. He lifted his hand up and wiped them away and caressed her muzzle. He smiled at her telling her he's glad that she's safe.

Alicia hurried over to him and her and instructed Amy to put him down flat on the ground. Espio, Mina, Mighty and Midnight fought all together against Sonic. Espio slashed his stomache making him hiss and Mighty pounded him hard into a tree. Sonic still had enough fight in him and threw the dagger at Mina. Mighty saw the attack and pushed her away landing on top of her. Midnight charged up and with one quick movement, she swung her sword and ecapitated Sonic's head clean off. The work was done and Sonic was gone forever.

Amy stayed by Shadow's side holding his hands while Alicia closed her eyes and placed her hands ontop of his chest. "Se ve cad me ji KAMED!" she yelled and a white glow surrounded Shadow's body. He felt the stinging pain from everywhere now being heald. Alicia cringed and held strong to heal the black knight. When he was heald he sat up and felt around him. He looked up at amy and smiled letting her know he was ok. Everyone smiled and cheered for joy. Alicia having used way too much of her energy fell on top of Shadow unconsiouse. Everyone gasped and huddled around them.

Espio quickly picked her up and carried her to the guest room. Mighty held out a hand to Shadow and was hoisted back on his feet. He wobbled a bit, but kept his stance, "So...Sonic...is...dead?" Amy stuttered walking up to Shadow, "Yes, Amy. It's done. Sonic will no longer hurt you." Midnight reassured her giving her a pat on the back. Amy smiled wide and jumped into her black knight's arms. Everyone cheered once again and went in the house for the rest of the night.

Now that Sonic was finally dead, Scourge was the only one standing in the way. Shadow and Amy were happy that their rival was gone, but their nightmare had just begun.

**Me: Damn that was hard! I'm still not good at fight scenes!**

**Shasow: Well at least that blue asshole is gone now that green basterd is next.**

**Me: Yeah by the way, he might be joining our chat room so you better be on your best behavier.**

**Shadow: WHAT! OH HELL NO!**

**Me: Well hope you liked this one and stay tuned for the next and yada yada yada buh bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Hey people! Lot of action around here! And we have a new member here to chat say hello.**

**Scourge: Yo how's everybody out their!**

**Shadow: oh fuck...**

**Me: So how's it feel to be the villain in the story?**

**Scourge: It's cool. I'm used to being the coolest badass all around. Not to mention I might get a little -job from a certain pink hedgehog.**

**Shadow: Keep your fucking hands away from her!**

**Scourge: Make me, you ass!**

**Shadow and Scourge in the backround fight like wild dogs.**

**Me: Oh fuck! Well hope you like this chapter and enjo-HEY GET AWAY FROM MY SHADOW AND ESPIO PLUSHIES!**

**Chapter 15:**

Scourge threw a wrinkled paper saying Sonic has been killed. He growled and stomped to his window looking down on the soldiers marching in rows of three, "I knew I should'nt have sent a fucker to do a king's job." he sneered crossing his arms, "Sonic was always a poor pathetic shit! Looks like that basterd of a black knight, Shadow still has it in." he chuckled and walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed a black cape and a large sword just polished and ready to use.

He lifted the sword up high and gazed in to his reflection. He smirked and swung the sword down to test the heavyness. He sheethed his sword and downed his cape, "Well my lovely princess." he chuckled, "You get to see your husband soon to be ex pretty soon." with that he walked out of the room. He slammed the door and walked down the floors of the castle and out the front looked over to the path Sonic took and made his way to find and kill Amy rose.

Back at Vector's house, everyone was getting packed and ready to leave. Alicia was all energized for the new path and Amy was ready for anything that stands in her way. Espio told them that their next place would be Ufornia, Scourge's home kingdom. This got Amy all worried and jittery. She thought that if she went there, she might come across Scourge, or someone worse. But everyone told her she had nothing to fear that they would all be there for her. Especially Shadow who vowed that Scourge will never get two inches to her as long as he's there with her.

When they were done packing, they had breakfast and said their good byes to their old friends. Amy gave Midnight a hug and was about to give Vector a friendly embrace, Midnight held her back holding her wrist, "Here." she said handing Amy a brown bottle of liquid, "What's this?" she asked taking the suspiciouse bottle from her, "It's a special potion that heals anything. Especially death." Midnight replied Amy looked at her in shock, "Really!" Midnight nodded her head, "But you only have one dose for one person. So don't use it unless you feel it's the right time." Amy gave her an agrreement nod and hugged her again.

After all the emotional farewells, they made their way to Ufornia. On the way their Amy was eyeing the bottle Midnight gave her and sighed, 'I hope I dont get to use it. It's so weird how midnight knows so much even potions that can heal the dead. I'll keep it till I really need it!' she thought clutching the brown bottle tight to her chest.

On the rode, Espio talked to Alicia about what they'll do there, Ray was almost dozing off while walking and Mighty was trying to make Mina laugh with his old jokes even though Mina wasn't really satisfied, but when he accidently tripped over a root sticking out from the ground he landed flat face down on the ground kissing the dirt. Mina burst out laughing hugging herself almost losing balance. Mighty smIld to himself for a job well done. Shadow stayed back with Amy having a few things to say.

"Too bad Midnight decided to stay behind. She would've been a great impact to this team." Mina said helping Mighty off the ground, "Yeah, but you heard her. She can't leave old Vecs by himself since he might need help in the house." Mighty said spitting out some dirt from his mouth, "Don't expect me to kiss you after that." Mina scowled when Mighty gave her a satisfied look. He pouted while everyone laughed. "So how long do we have till we get there?" Amy said as she cringed at the thought of going to Ufornia.

"Itll be a long while so we might need to sleep out again." Espio replied taking out a map from his bag, "We'er coming close so we have till tomorrow morning to be there. We might get there before we even know it." everyone agreed and he stuffs it back in his bag and turns around to walk on with everybody following. While they walked Shadow stopped in his tracks and looks around him suspiciously. Amy notices and walked up to him, "Are you ok, Shadow?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.**  
**

Shadow turns to her and shook his head, "It's just...I have a weird feeling we'er being followed." he said looking behind him.

It took all day to reach the spot Espio calculated to be. They found the spot next to a stream with clean water and fish to eat. A perfect spot for a camp. Espio, of course sent Mina to catch some fish. She grumbled and headed up to the stream. Mighty thought she wanted company so he went off to spend a couple of minutes with her. Ray practiced his training by himself by shooting arrows at a tree and throwing spears at the same tree. Amy and Alicia got the fire ready and everything for dinner. Espio and Shadow walked a bit outside the camp to chat.

"I'll bet you 20 mobians that Mina will come empty handed." Amy teased as she got out the fruit they bought in Alteck, "Honey, no need to bet. She'll come back empty handed." Alicia smirked resting from using her powers to make the fire Amy giggled and took out an orange to eat. "Hey, Amy?" Amy looked up at Alicia with an orange peel in her mouth, "You know...you've gotten stronger for a couple days. How bout learning how to fight. I can teach you how to use your hands well in stead of cooking." Alicia asked getting up from her seat.

Amy took a minute to think. She never fought in her life. She was always too lady like to even handle scars and bruises on her skin. She got in a fight when she was young and was punished for coming back to the castle with scratches and a black eye. After that she was too scared to get punished even more for fighting. But since this is training to become stronger, she thought it would be really interesting.

She got up and nodded with a brave smile. Alicia took her behind the camp and showed her how to fight. She taught her how to punch, kick, even use a weapon even though she was scared at first. Amy drew out her dagger and with a battle cry, she swung the silver knife on the rock scratching it a bit. She stepped back to see her work and was satisfied with it. "Not bad. But you can't rush too fast on it. Make sure the target is in site. When that is." Alicia took a step back then charged at the rock. With a full swing, she sliced the boulder in two. Amy was starstrucked and bewildered at her amazing strength.

Alicia walked up to her and gave her a pat on the shoulders, "Don't worry, hon. You can get it. Your a lot tougher and smarter so keep practicing." she complimented her. Amy smiled and turned her attaintion to a nearby tree. Alicia watched and noticed Amy's power forming inside. Amy took a step back and charged at the tree. With a quick strong move, she swung her dagger at the tree and gave it a huge deep side cut almost cutting up the whole tree. Amy smiled and panted getting her little bit of breath. She heard Alicia clapping for her, then she heard two more applause for her.

She turned around and saw Shadow leaning on a tree and Espio next to Alicia clapping for her. She blushed and rubbed her head in embarrassment, "Who knew a princess can be that strong." Espio complimented, "Yeah she came a long way to go, but i think she's ready for any battle." Alicia pointed out crossing her arms. Amy walked over and sheethed her dagger, "I don't know about that. I'm not really ready for any attack." she said folding her arms behind her.

Shadow shook his head in disbelief, "I doubt it. You have gotten stronger. When we were young you used to cry all the time in fights. Sometimes I used to wonder if you were a princess, or a baby." he teased pushing himself off the tree. Amy punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up!" she shouted puffing up her cheeks having Espio and Alicia a good laugh at the two.

When they got back, they saw Mighty and Ray cooking the six fish they found and Mina in the sidelines pouting, "Uhh..." Mighty turned to the three and smirked, "Mina didn't do well this time." he answered holding up his fish to Amy. Mina crossed her arms and pouted some more, "Damn fucking fish." she grumbled glaring at the meal Mighty caught. Amy sat down with Alicia next to Mina. "So what happened this time? Fish got your tounge?" Alicia teased getting a glare from Mina, "She pulled too hard on the pole and fell into the water. She did, however got a crap on her tail." Mighty explained trying to hold his laugh as much as he can.

Mina huffed and got up from her seat and walked to her tent grumbling and swearing to herself. When she was out of site, everyone burst out laughing. Amy held her sides and wiped the tears strolling down her muzzle. Shadow And Espio left to get a drink of water before they die from laughter. Alicia noticed the rose necklace Amy had on, "Wow. Amy have you always had that necklace? It's beautiful." she said picking it up from her neck and looking at it closely, "Yeah Shadow gave it to me before he left to train to become a knight. I wore it since. And I love it." Amy smiled watching the jewels on the rose glittered in the light.

Alicia nodded and took her fish to eat. Mighty finished his and wanted another fish so he grabbed one and was about to take a bite till Espio came back and swiped it away, "Save some for everyone, pig." he said chomping on the food. Mighty pouted and watched them eat the fish.

When the moon was about to show in the dark starry sky, everybody turned in for the night. Shadow made sure to tell Espio and Mighty that he thinks someone might be following them so they decided to leave first thing in the morning. Amy was able to get some sleep till she started tossing and turning all over. "Nnnn...stop...please..." she moaned in her sleep.

**(Amy's dream POV)**

I was in a dark place. I couldn't see anywhere. I called out, but no one answered. I started running and the quicker I get the less I get to. I couldn't tell where I was going. I was getting very scared by the minute. I wanted someone by me. I really wanted Shadow with me.

When I ran I noticed some people together...on the ground. I ran up to them and I let out a horrified scream. What I was looking at was the bodies of Shadow, my friends, and my new friends. They were stabbed, gutted and dead. I started to cry and prayed that this was a nightmare. "I'm sorry, princess. But it isn't a nightmare.".

I heard a voice that sent shivers down my spine. I slowly turned around to find a green hedgehog. Scourge. He stood there with his twisted evil grin holding a bloody sword that looked like it had been used just recently. I wanted to run away, but my legs felt like they were glued to the ground.

Scourge walked over to me and held out his bloody hand. I started to quiver all over. I was terrified of what he might do. When he got closer, I closed my eyes and waited for something horrible to happen. Then I felt a gentle rub on my cheek. I opened up and saw...SHADOW!

He was giving me a soft stare to tell me that everything's alright. I felt safe once again and immediately jumped into his arms. He gave me a wonderful embrace and I felt warm. I looked up at him and he smiled down on me. He then lowered his head to me and I raised my head up with him. Then our lips touched in a quick movement.

He held me tighter then ever and never wanted to let go. He deepened the kiss and I felt his tounge all around in my mouth. I moaned and felt him smirking in the kiss. Suddenly I felt a cold feeling in my chest. I parted with him and looked down to see that he stabbed me with his sword right through my body. My eyes widened and I looked up at him with tears of sadness streaming down my face. He smirked an evil grin. He drew his sword out of me and with a fast move, he back handed me making me fall into the dark room. I watched him slowly getting smaller and smaller, but I was able to see him smile at me.

**(End of Amy's dream POV)**

Amy woke up with a startle and sat straight up. She panted grabbing her chest where her heart is. She looked all around and saw that she was in her tent. She sighed and got out of her bed. She walked out of her tent and looked around to see if anyone was out. She shrugged and sat on a log next to the fire. She shivered from what she had to deal with in her dream.

'I hope that was a dream. No a nightmare. I never felt so scared in my life. I couldn't even tell if that was really Shadow, or it was Scourge. I think if I tell Shadow, he might be able to understand.' she thought while staring at the dim flames. She then heard a snap in the forest. She got up and held her pouch which held her dagger in and walked into the woods to see what's out there.

She turned a corner from the tree and found nothing. She looked all over and saw nothing, but trees, trees and more trees. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to camp, but suddenly to green hands came behind her and grabbed her. One was around her waist and the other was on her mouth. She struggled to get free, but the person's grip was like steel to her.

"If you make any noise, I'll personally kill you right here, right now." she heard a familiar voice which she wished she didint. She turned her head to see Scourge behind her smirking and glaring at her. She whimpered and tried to struggle once more. Scourge chuckled and took out a cloth from his pack and placed it on her mouth.

Amy's muffled screams turned into moans and she finally fell unconscious. Scourge picked her up and turned away to the path to Ufornia, "Well, princess. Looks like our wedding will come closer than you think." he smirked and diasapeered into the forest.

**Ooooooooo cliff hangers! I feel bad nowim almost done with the story! WAAAAAH! O well. Hope you like this one and stay tuned for the next. Hopefully Shadow and Scourge didn't mess with my Shadow and Espio plushies! Buh bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey people sorry about the ending on the last chapie I was in a really big hurry so ya. Hope you love this one and enjoy.**

**Chapter: 16**

Shadow, hardly slept heard a muffled cry outside. He got out of bed and walked over to Mighty who slept like a baby, "Hey Mighty. Wake up." he whispered shaking the red armilidello on the arm, "Yeah...I love Mina...five more minutes." he moaned while drooling on his pillow. Shadow sweat dropped and sighed. He put both of his hands on the bottom side of the bed and flipped him over with one quick movement. "IM AWAKE IM AWAY...oh." Mighty said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Shadow rolled his eyes and walked out of the tent and saw Alicia, Mina, Ray and Espio outside, "So you heard, too?" Shadow asked they all nodded, "It sounded like it wasn't that far. Wait...where's Amy?" everyone looked around seeing that the pink hedgehog was no where. "Alright we'll all split up and find her, she probably didn't go that far." Espio instructed. With a simple agreement, everyone went off to find their missing friend.

Mina ran through the woods followed by Mighty, Espio searched through the bushes and rocks, Ray and Alicia flew under the tops of the trees having a good look in the air. Shadow sethrough on the ground near her tent till he saw foot prints leading out a little ways from the camp. He followed the prints till they stopped at nothing. He also noticed bigger foot prints then hers. His eyes narrowed when he traced the steps and found out there was a struggle. He looked up to a path and saw something shining in the dirt.

He ran up to it and frozed at what he saw. He picked up a necklace that was covered in dirt. He brushed off the dirt and his eyes widened that it was the rose necklace he gave to her when he was young. "ESPIO! EVERYONE!" he yelled running back to camp. Everybody came as soon as they heard him holler and formed around him. "Did you find her?" Espio asked crossing his arm Shadow said nothing, but held up the rose pendant. Everybody gasped at it and began worrying, "That's Amy's necklace!" Alicia exclaimed, "But she said she never takes it off. So that means..." Ray said.

Shadow remembered the un easy feeling about being followed and that person got what he needed. Amy. He knew who the culprit was and just the thought of it made him boiling mad. He clenched his hand holding the rose pendant and growled viciously, "That fucking son of a bitch!" he growled making everyone jump, "So you know who did it?" Mighty asked stepping back from him, "Yes. that fucking prince, Scourge got her!" Shadow explained Mina gasped and Alicia growled at the name. "New plan! We leave now!" Espio shouted.

Everyone looked at him with confusion, "don't give me those looks! He took a friend of ours! He must be put down!" Mighty and Ray threw their hands up in the air as they cheered. Alicia and Mina grinned and nodded. Shadow stayed quiet, but drew his sword out in agreement. With that, everyone threw on their weapons and charged to Ufornia castle. 'Dont worry, princess. I'm coming!' Shadow vowed in his head.

In the dungeon in the castle of Ufornia, Amy was still unconsiouse on the cold wet floor of the dark room. She eventually was able to stir until she woke up from the squeaks of rats around her. She fluttered her eyes open to see that she was in a very dark room. She tried to get up, but he arms and legs were shackled and bound together. This scared her even more, she tried to see where she was, but only found darkness.

She then heard some footsteps coming toward her along with a low chuckle. The scary laugh sent shivers down Amy's spine, she flinched when she felt a hand on her cheek and rubbed her muzzle. She looked up and saw blue crystal eyes staring down on her with a viscous toothy grin. "W...who's...there?" she stuttered trying to move away from the hand.

"No need to be afraid, princess." the figure said with another low chuckle. Amy recognized the voice and immediately shook in fear. Then with a snap of his fingers, the whole room lit up brightly. Chains were hanging on the wall and ceiling, many rats scampered around the floor and some of clothes from other victems that had suffered before. Amy found that she was in a dungeon with Scourge. She whimpered and shuffled away from him as much as she can.

Amys struggle was a good for Scourge. He loved her terrified face and how she whimpered gave him a bigger evil grin, "Don't worry, Amelia. I won't harm you...yet." he said pulling her to him. Amy was shocked and scared at the last part he said. She squeezed her eyes closed when Scourge held her and lowered his head down to her and planted a kiss. She felt violated and sick of how wet his kiss was. She felt him slipping his young into her mouth tasting her all over. He finally parted giving poor Amy room to breath, "You...you monster!" she shouted spitting out Scourges kiss.

He laughed and threw her down on the little bed that was in there. She cried at how hard he threw her and it bruised her head from the cement wall. Scourge walked up to her and started undressing her. She immediately screamed for help, but then was back handed hard on her muzzle, "Shut it, bitch! No one can help you now! You will give me what I want and you won't sceam. But if you do I'll kill you nice and slowly." he threatened holding out a knife to her face.

Poor Amy was terrified, but she had to keep going till then. She started struggling in his grip like a wild dog getting many slaps, but she continued to fight hard. She then was thrown on the hard floor and Scourge got on top of her and finally getting her shirt off. Amy started shedding tears and cried as he began groeping and squeezing her breasts. Scourge started licking around one breast as he squeezed the other. His grip was strong enough to have Amy scream in pain. She wanted this horrible nightmare to end. She wished her black night was there with her.

Outside the castle, the group was able to get inside without getting caught. Shadow made his way to the castle entrance. Espio instructed that Shadow will save Amy while the rest fight off the guards. Mighty was able to be the bait and getting the guards attaintion. Ray shot two arrows and they went through their heads killing them. Mina ran through the outside courtyard and took out all the guards with her new sword she had been working on. Alicia took out as much soldiers with her magic fire, although she sat out for a while to regenerate while Espio finished the rest with his long sword and his trusty kunais.

When the coast was clear, Shadow ran inside and searched the whole place in the throne room looking for any signs of his princess. He looked through other places and found nothing. "PRINCESS! AMY! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled running through a long hallway. He turned a corner and saw some missing soldiers ready to fight. He drew his sword and charged at them. He cut one soldier's head clean off, stabbed another in the back and swung the sword at the incoming soldiers cutting them in two. When he was done, he ran to the hallway leading to the dungeon, "AMY!".

Amy struggled as hard as she can to get Scourge off of her. He had his fun with her chest, then he was ready for more. Amy wimpered and cried at his harsh touch on her legs. "AMY!" the two hedgehogs stopped. 'Shadow!' Amy thoughtfor joy, "SHADOW! SHADOW IM IN HERE!" she screamed her hardest untill she was slapped again, but much harder, "SHUT UP, BITCH!" Scourge growled and placed the dagger to her neck. The cold feeling on her fur shook her deeply. Scourge then gave her another kiss to stop her yelling.

Amy continued to yell a muffed cry in his kiss, he parted and slapped her again. She continued to yell till the door suddenly flung open. Shadow ran in and saw Scourge on top of Amy being raped in front of him and a knife clamped down on her throat. He also saw the many bruises and scars all over her body. "GET THE HELL OFF OF HER YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shadow yelled and charged at Scourge. He quickly got up and pulled a helpless Amy close to him with the dagger still to her throat.

"Take another step and she dies." he threatened squeezing Amy hard to make her squeeled in pain. Shadow was furious and pissed that he tried to rape her then use her as a hostage. Amy felt scared by his grip and wanted Shadow to help her. Then she remembered what Alicia had taught her. She took both of her hands and clamped them on his arm, Don't play with me anymore!"" she shouted and with a mighty move she flipped him over her shoulder then down flat on the ground dazed and unconsiouse.

Shadow stood wide eyed at her untill he shook his head and ran to her, "Are you alright?" he asked inspecting her all over. She blushed as her breast were almost sticking out of her corset. She quickly covered them with her arms and looked away from him. Shadow noticed her blush, and tried to keep his eyes away from looking down. He took off his cape and covered her till she got her shirt on. He turned around slightly blushing as she put her shirt on over her. When she was done, Shadow grabbed her arm and ran out of the castle. They made it out and saw the others outside waiting for them.

"AMY!" Mina and Alicia yelled running up to her and giving her strong hugs. Amy shed her last tears as she embraced her friends with a stronger grip. Mighty came over to her and hugged her so tightly that she almost suffocated, Ray threw himself on her and almost teared up as he cuddled her and Espio gave her a pat on her shoulder. "Thank god your safe." Mina exclaimed trying to fight off more tears, "What happened to Scourge?" Ray asked getting off of Amy.

Shadow shook his head, "Don't worry about him till then." he answered. Everyone nodded and as they walked away, Amy turned to Shadow and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace and hid his muzzle in her quills. He was so glad his beloved princess was back in his arms once again. They parted and looked at each other, "Thank you so much, Shadow. I don't know what to say." she said as she whipped away her tears.

Shadow soften his gaze and caressed her muzzle, "Im sorry I wasn't there to save you, princess." he apologized looking into her now red crystal emerald eyes, "He almost raped you and killed you. I wish I was there a little later for you." he pulled his hand away and looked down in shame. Amy didn't want him to think that. He saved her that's all she wanted was her black knight to be with her. She cupped both hands on his muzzle to make him look at her. "You have no reason to apologize to me." she whispered soft,y to him, "you saved me that's all I want from you no sorry anymore." Shadow smiled at her and with a gentle motion he kissed her.

Amy felt so safe and happy to finally be with him. She opened her mouth for him to deepen the kiss. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. When they parted they looked into each otheres's eyes and felt very happy. As they parted, Shadow took out her necklace she dropped, "My...how'd you...?" she asked as she felt her collar bone, "You lost it when Scourge too you from me." Shadow explained as he placed it back on her.

She smiled and kissed him softly as she turned away to meet up with the others. Shadow took a few steps till suddenly a sword went through him. Amy turned and screamed in horror. Shadow's eyes widened and stumbled till he fell to the ground. Motionless.

**Bwa ha ha ha another cliffy! I'm so evil. Well hope you loved this and stay tuned for the next. I hope you like the battle scene if you can call it that, I'm terrible at making them so ya. Bye.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Me: Hey guys don't cry on me because this is the last story :-( but I also have another shadamy story in my head so hold the tears.**

**Shadow: ...Alicia...**

**Me: Uhhhh...ya?**

**Shadow: What gives you the right to kill me 4 fucking times!**

**Me: ...oh well uhh...ok hope you like this story and review, enjoy and CYA! (runs away screaming)**

**Shadow: GET BACK HERE NOW! YOU KILLED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**Chapter 17:**

"SHAAAADOW!" Amy screamed and ran to her knight. Everyone heard her blood curtling scream and rushed to find Shadow on the ground with a sword through his abdomen. "Shadow! Shadow!" Amy cried holding his hand tightly, "Amy...are...y...ou alright?" Shadow stuttered trying to keep awake. Amy nodded and cried a waterfall of tears down her muzzle. "HA HA HA and you thought you got away from me!" Scourge shouted limping up to Amy and Shadow, "your knight wasn't that strong as he said he was. So now you can both die!" he drew out his sword and charged at the two. Suddenly Espio came between them and blocked his attack, "Stay the fuck away from them!" he growled pushing him back.

Scourge growled and swung his sword on him, but Espio was faster. He jumped up and did a side kick and kicked the side of his head making him fly. Amy put a hand to the wound and pushed hard to keep the blood in. Shadow hissed in pain, but with his strength he squeezed her hand to keep calm, "Shadow please...don't die! I don't want you to die!" Amy pleaded Shadow turned his head to her and with his other hand he caressed her cheek ever so gently and smiled, "Reme...mber...this...you w...I'll always...be...m...y rose." he grinned.

Amy forced a small sad smile to him, "And you will always be my knight." she cried in his hands, "Prin..cess...Amelia...I...love...you..." he closed his eyes slowly after seeing his beautiful princess's emerald eyes one last time. His grip on her cheek became limp and after a second it fell on the ground. Amy's eyes widened. She put a hand to her mouth as she sobbed loudly on his chest.**(AH DAMN IT NOW IM CRYING!)** Alicia came over and hugged Amy tightly as she cried in her arms.

Scourge charged at Espio once again and swung his sword, Espio jumped out of the way, but Scourge was faster this time. He rand behind him and sliced him on his back, "AUGH!" Espio yelled in pain and collapsed on the ground. Scourge limped over to him and held up his sword for the final strike. Mighty rushed over and with a powerful move, he punched him in the face twisting him to the ground, "Espio! You alright!" mighty asked not taking his eyes off of Scourge, "Yeah...I'm fine just hurt, but I'll manage." Espio sighed as he slowly got to his feet.

Scourge had enough of their little game. He charged at him once more and swung his sword multiple times at Mighty. He did his best to block the attack, but then lost his balance and fell to the ground. Scourge threw his sword down on him, suddenly nd arrow was shot into his shoulder making him cry in pain. Mighty looked over and saw Ray in his battle stance glaring at Scourge, "YEAH THAT'S MY BUDDY!" Mighty hollard with joy making the young squirl blush.

Scourge pulled the arrow out and charged at Ray with death in his eyes. "JE UY ES DAV META!" suddenly large flames flew out of no where and surrounded Scourge. Ray looked over and saw Alicia trying to stand from that mighty spell. Scourge pulled out a dagger and threw it at her. Alicia was too weak to notice the dagger coming towards her, "ALICIA!" Espio yelled and pushed her out of the way, but was scratched on his side. They both landed on the ground, Espio clutched hs side hissing in pain. He looked over at Alicia now past out but breathing, he smiled and held her in his arms.

Mina zoomed around Scourge in circles while scratching all over him. Scourge growled and round house kick the mongoose out of her run. She rolled on the ground and layed there holding her stomache. Scourge took out another dagger and flung it at Mina. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the attack. But it didn't happen. She opened up to see Mighty standing in front of her with his arms spread out protectively. The dagger plunged into his abdomen and he stumbled to the ground. "MIGHTY!" Mina screamed crawling to his side. Mighty still had enough energy to stay awake for a while. He looked up at her and placed his hand on her face and rubbed it gently, "He..y Min..a. Gla...d you...alright." he stuttered hissing in pain. Mina held his hand tightly and cried her hardest, "You dumbass! Why did you do that! Your a fucking dumbass!" she sobbed Mighty struggled to smile a small grin, "A dum...ass th...at loves...you." he whispered softly. Mina widened her eyes and smiled, "Then I guess I'm a dumbass, too." she chuckled slightly. Mighty smiled, but then his eyes slowly closed and he became limp in a few seconds, he was gone.**(Damn two deaths I'm so evil!)**

Mina felt his life slip away from her grip and sobbed on his chest never letting go. Ray turned his head away from looking at his now dead friend. Scourge stood up and laughed a loud evil laugh, "HA HA HA HA you can never beat me! I'm too powerful for all you ass'!" he bragged and noticed Ray standing alone looking very scared and Espio still clutching Alicia close to him, "well anyone going to fight me, or are you gonna be put to my sword." he asked with a vicious grin. "I'm your last aponant, Scourge!".

He looked over to his right and saw Amy standing with Shadow's sword in hand and a seriouse look in her face, "Well well well the princess would like to fight! Well let's see what your made of!" Scourge hissed and charged at her. Amy jumped out of the way and swung the sword to him, but he blocked it with his sword. Amy pushed on her sword as he did with his. Beating eyes stared into each other's soul of revenge and power.

Alicia was able to wake up and find herself protectively in Espio's arms, "Ugh...Espio wats going on?" she asked as she sat up and looked around, "Scourge and Amy are fighting and Mighty...he's..." Espio said looking up to Mina holding his lifeless body in her arms sobbing and praying. Alicia saw and teared up from the site. She also saw how Amy was fighting Scourge with strength and power.

Amy swung her sword all over him, but with each move he blocked. When she was too tired to block, Scourge round house kicked her and she flew to the ground. She got up and almost lost her balance, "Just give up! You will never beat me! Say hello to your preciouse knight in hell!" he yelled and charged at her. Amy growled and with a battle cry she charged after him as well. They were almost close to each other, swords ready to strike their targets and then...

Everyone was silent. They watched Amy and Scourge collide with each other swords striking into each other. Amy's eyes didn't move, but Scourge's were wide. "Say hello to your step-brother in hell, you fucking basterd!" she hissed as she dug her sword deeper into his stomache. Scourge coughed up blood and finally collapsed on the ground, dead.

Amy panted and drew the sword out of his flesh and threw it in the air, "SCOURGE IS DEAD!" she cried in joy. Everyone had smiles on their faces then a minute later they turned to frowns as they saw the bodies of the loved ones and friends. Amy walked over to Mina who cried on her knight's chest, "Mina..." she saida getting her attaintion. "Amy...he's...he's..." she stuttered and sobbed her loudest. Amy couldn't help watch her friend like this and there was nothing she could do. 'Wait!' she thought as she took out the bottle Midnight had given her.

She gave it to Mina and smiled to her, "Please...use this...please..." she said holding back her tears as hard as she can, "Amy no! Shadow needs this more!" Mina protested, but Amy couldn't take no for an answer. She walked over to Mighty and opened his mouth, "Amy wait!" Mina shouted Amy ignored her and poured the potion into his throat. When all the liquid was gone she waited for the magic to kick in. After she gave him the drink, they watched as the blood and wound magically shrink down and diapered. A couple of seconds, Mighty's eyes flew open and gasping for air. He quickly sat up and rubbed his head, "Ow! Damn never drink wine befor bed." he moaned and looked up at Mina's face of relief. Mina hardly contained herself and jumped into his arms crying tears of joy. Mighty didn't know why, but he was happy that the girl he loved hugged him tightly ad he did her.

Amy stood up and walked over to Shadow's body and immediately collapsed next to him and cried. She hated that there was no other way to save him, but she wanted to give Mina a chance for love again. She took his cold hand and tightly squeezed it. Mina helped a limping Mighty over to them as Espio, Alicia, and Ray joined. "Amy thank you." Mighty said with a sad smile. Amy didn't say anything and cried into her knight's hand. Everyone looked away with heavy hearts. Alicia then thought up of a powerful spell to handle this sad scene.

"Amy... Let me see him." she ordered Amy looked up at her in confusion, "Why?" she asked chocking back her tears. Alicia sat next to her and cupped her hands on the wound. Espio knew what she was about to do, "Alicia! No! That spell is too powerful! It might kill you in the process!" he protested. Alicia stubborn as she is didn't listen. She closed her eyes and a light glow surrounded her and the wound, "Meh to kila." she whispered and then the glow began getting brighter and brighter by the minute.

Everyone held their breath and watched as Alicia healed him. She started getting great pain in her, but kept going. Espio watched with worry for both, but more importantly for her. For about a minute more the glow started to dim and diasapeered. She suddenly became limp and collapsed into her lover's arms. She had a few strength left to tell that he was going to live.

Amy held his hand once more and saw his handsome red eyes open again. She held her breath and smiled slightly, "Shadow?" she whispered Shadow saw her and lifted his hand to her and gently rubbed it, "A princess never cries, remember?" he said with a smile. Amy smiled bigger and threw her arms onto Shadow and held him tightly as he held her. With a fast motion, they kissed once more. Everyone cheered and yelled in glee. Now that Scourge was gone for good, they were able to go back to Rosana.

When they came back, Shadow and Amy were welcomed by Cream, Silver and Tails in open arms. Cream sobbed into her dress and Tails hugged her deeply. Silver hugged her, but then was pushed off by Shadow then got into a little fight that brought smiles to each faces. Amy told Arson and Flora about Scourge and what he's done. Thankfully they were able to forgive their rude actions on deciding a suitor for her, but she told them that she found someone else. A few months later Shadow and Amy were happily married. All their friends were at the wedding and decided to carry on with their lives. Cream was able to marry Tails and he was finally knighted alonge with Ray for his bravery. Silver's grandfather was now better to live for a much longer time and Silver left to go on adventures with Mina and Mighty who now became a married couple. Espio and Alicia a month later were happily married and settled down from their adventures, but for Espio he was still a brave knight and became the captain of the Rosana knights. Alicia a few more months later was pregnate and carried the son and daughter of Espio's. Mina a few months later carried the son of her knight as well. Cream was able to be pregnate with Tails's daughter. Amy as the rest of them carried the princess of Rosana.

**Thank you to all my wonderful readers who loved this story. I had a lot of fun reading this so hope you enjoy my next two shadamy stories. Hope you didn't cry like I did. So Aliciathewolf PEACE!**


End file.
